Bearhug
by ms Masen
Summary: EmmettxBella lovestory. Twilight re-written. What would've been the outcome if Emmett had switched place with Edward from the start? What would Bella and Emmett's relationship become? Could Bella love him as much as she loved Edward in Twilight? R&R!
1. Isabella

**Twilight fanfic**

EmmettxBella

_This fanfic has a little different history than the original Twilight-series. Edward is together with Rosalie (obviously he's found a hidden, less selfish side of her), and, because of that, is in senior class with her. There's no "la tua cantante", so Edward doesn't'try to kill Bella. Emmett plays the 17 year old brother (I know it's unrealistic, but hey, this is a fanfic…), and has taken Edward place as Bella's lab partner._

_So, now that that's all cleared up, let's begin the showJ_

_Oh, and one more thing. PLEASE REVIEW! Either if it's criticism (Though don't be_too_hard on me, this is my first fanfic), suggestions or if you just want to compliment, I would be absolutely thrilled!J_

_The story begins in the cafeteria, on Bella's first day._

_

* * *

_

EPOV _(FYI,__**E**__does NOT mean Edward, but Emmett)_

The lunchroom buzzed with voices as people made their way to a table. As always I tuned them all out, rather focusing on the conversation going on within the family. With Alice and Jasper together, and Rosalie and Edward, I always felt a little like the fifth wheel, but I hid it well behind my jokes and smiles. No one knew how lonely I was, except for Edward, of course, him reading my thoughts 24/7. He had even tried to set me up with Tanya. God, it was annoying how he always had to fix every situation and problem. I wondered how Rosalie could stand being with such a control freak…

Edward threw me an irritated glance across the table. I stuck my tongue out at him, like a little child. He laughed and the others looked suspiciously back and forth between us, wondering what kind of conversation had been going on mentally.

"What?" they all asked at the same time.

I shrugged. "I just _can't_ understand how Rose can be with such a control freak."

They all laughed, and I joined in. From experience, everybody knew my honest nature.

"Well, he _is_a little overprotective," Rosalie admitted, "but so is Jasper," she defended her husband, then lent forward to kiss him. I turned toward Jasper and Alice for rescue, but they were captured in each others gooey gaze. Being disgusted, I looked away.

Watching the other students, I tried to find something that would capture my interest. Before I could focus on certain voices, the room fell noticeably silent, before mumbling and whispering broke free. Trying to find the centre of all the attention, my eyes zoomed in on a brown haired beauty walking in through the door.

_Ah, the new girl. Isabella, Chief Swan's kid._

I'd heard that Forks High School had a new student, news like that in this town was _huge,_and people would (and had) gossip for weeks beforehand. I hadn't cared, hadn't listened that much, neither to the boys, who were discussing who would have a chance with her, nor the girls, who had theories of her looks and style slash interest in clothing.

Looking at her now, I would say both parts would be severely disappointed. Her taste in fashion wasn't especially _in._ Our whole family had had countless of makeovers by Alice, so our clothes were the newest and most expensive outfit there was. In comparison, Isabella was kind of the opposite. She had chosen a pair of jeans; they seemed a bit old, cuts and scratches here and there, and on top a simple navy blue singlet. A jumper was knotted around her waist. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail, and, I could see it even from here, she wasn't wearing any makeup. It was obvious she didn't care much about her appearance, probably because she thought she would look bad either way, but, most of all, she looked strangely self conscious.

Though she had no reason. Isabella looked absolutely stunning where she stood, eyes locked with the floor. Her clothes clung perfectly to her body, showing off her fragile and thin body. None of the guys would have a chance.

Then someone called her name, and she hurried, trying to catch up with Jessica Stanley in the queue, stumbling her way. I almost laughed out loud.

She was clumsy.

This was exactly what this town needed right now.

Some entertainment.

Or at least _I_ did…

I heard someone cough, the way you cough when you want someone's attention. I turned to find both my brothers and sisters staring at me expectantly.

"She's kinda cute," I defended myself with a shrug, as if that explained everything.

_Kinda hot is more like it,_I thought before I could stop myself.

Edward disguised a chuckle by pretending he was clearing his throat.

"Well, good for you," Alice said, distracting me from looking at Edward with my killer-glare. "You're sitting next to her in Biology. She's your lab partner."

"Really?" I asked, interested. As I was about to ask for more details, Jasper interrupted me.

"Emmett," he began, and I stifled a groan. He was using his _responsible_voice, the one that supposedly spoke from experience. "Don'tget too involved. She's _human._"

"So?" I said, before I could stop myself, just about willing to slap my face for asking.

"So?" Jasper repeated disbelieving. "You know what the consequences are. Plus, if she ever finds out our secret, she just might leave you becau-"

"_May,_" I interrupted. "_Might_ leave me. But hey," I said before Jasper could argue further. "I haven't even met the girl, yet spoken to her. Gimme some space."

Jasper simply nodded, but said no more. Edward and Alice exchanged a meaningful glance and I looked away, having had enough of them secretly conversing all the time.

My thoughts went back to the girl.

She was now seated next to Jessica. Seeing they were talking, I focused on their voices.

* * *

_So you guys, that was the first chapter. Have written a lot more, but would take kind of a long time between chapters if I had to publish each one with 4000 words, don't you think?_

_But I promise to put out the next one as soon as I get the first few reviews._

_Big bearhug to you all:)_


	2. First Day of School

_Hi, me again._

_So I was planning on publishing the next story later, but I just couldn't help myself:)_

_Really, you guys are amazing. Though it's not_that_many reviews, I hadn't expected to be more than 2 or something, so really, THANKS. Therefore I decided to print the next chapter sooner rather than later, so here you go._

_Special thanks to:_

_XContinental Spicex_

_BittersweetWorld101_

_Sere011_

_latrese_

_iloveTwilight-kk_

_twilighter1994_

_StaticMind_

* * *

BPOV

Though it was my back that faced them, I could sense everybody's stare as I sat, pretending to eat. I had lost my appetite long ago. Part of it was because everybody looked at me as if I was an animal who'd escaped from the zoo. You'd think this town had nothing better to talk about than a new arrival.

Thinking again, they probably hadn't. I laughed inwardly at the thought.

A girl named Jessica sat next to me. Since I'd met her, she hadn't stopped babbling. But to be honest, I didn't mind much. That meant I could be as silent and miserable as I wanted; she wasn't the perceptive type. I didn't listen much, but still bits of our, though that definition is incorrect, _her _conversation broke through my walls of depression.

"It's _Bella_," I corrected her. I hated being called Isabella. It sounded too formal, and wrong. It just wasn't my name.

"Yeah, well anyway," and then she continued her story, not noticing that I had stopped pretending to keep up.

While I was trying to figure out a way to leave this horrible little town, I felt something weird. Someone was staring at me, well, everyone was, but this was different. The others I could ignore, but now it was so intense; as if a hand was waving in front of me, trying to get my attention. Warily, I looked up to find the biggest, most muscled guy I had ever seen staring at me. Watching him, I'd bet he could lift a trailer if he wanted. But his size didn't dampen his looks. No, he was beautiful. And I couldn't set my finger on why; he just was, wearing his high neck sweater in a delicate color of beige and matching khakis. His hair was cut short, which fit his image perfectly.

Realizing I was staring, I quickly looked away, but not before seeing his family, which it were obvious they was. All of them had the same beautiful and pale appearance, their skin as white as snow…

"Jessica," I tried, dragging her out of her storytelling. "Who is that?" I inclined my head almost unnoticeably toward the table where _they_ sat.

"Oh," Jessica seemed to understand my interest. "They're the Cullen kids. Dr. Carlisle and his wife's children. Though not biologically," she waved her hand, correcting herself.

"What?" I asked, surprised. How was it possible that someone so alike could not be family?

"Oh, yeah. The blondes, Jasper and Rosalie Hale are twins. And then the others are Cullens. Edward and Rosalie are together, and Jasper and Alice."

"Who's the one with the short hair?" I asked, not knowing why I was hoping he was the one whose name hadn't been mentioned. My prayers were heard.

"That's Emmett. Every girl in this school has tried getting a date with him, but he finds none of us interesting." She blushed when she realized she had included herself in that group. "Well, anyway, everyone finds him a little terrifying." Jessica said that as the end of the conversation, and I didn't bring it up again.

Looking up, I saw that Emmett had turned away, but I could see from here that he was grinning. I could understand the reason behind the fear from the students.

"We should get going," Jessica said, and first then I saw that the room was almost empty. Gathering my things, I hurried off to Biology, hoping my lab partner wasn't as terrifying as Emmett appeared to be.

EPOV

"Who's the one with the short hair?" Bella asked. I was happy I'd heard her correction of Jessica, she saying her name wrongly. I wanted to make a good first impression. Without meaning to, I had caught a sudden interest in this girl.

"That's Emmett. Every girl on this school has tried getting a date with him, but he finds none of us interesting." Yeah, thanks to Jasper I hadn't been allowed near the other _human_girls, because _he _couldn't behave himself. But it didn't matter much anyways. As Jessica had said, I found none of them interesting. They all were the same boring and predictable girls who almost fainted if you looked at them just once. Anyhow, they weren't immortal, and I wouldn't turn anyone unless I planned to stay with them forever.

"Well, anyway," Jessica interrupted my brooding; "everyone finds him a little terrifying."

At that I laughed.

"What is it?" Edward asked, though he didn't have to.

"Hey, Edward, could you try getting a read on the new girl? See if she's terrified of me?"

_At least she should be…_

Edward looked warningly at me. "Now, I know you're having her as a lab partner for the next hour, so try to be normal and don't scare her."

_Not on purpose, anyway…_

"Emmett…" he added threateningly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just do this for me and search her mind, and I'll be nice."

Edward gaze slid towards Bella, but after a few seconds, a frown appeared on his face and his eyebrows knitted together.

"What?"

"She's silent." He concentrated a bit more, before he looked back at me. "I can't hear her."

"Why?"

The others had started listening to our conversation. "What's wrong?" Alice asked, and Rosalie slid her chair closer to Edward's.

"I don't know. The new girl's mind is empty. Completely blank."

"So, she's like stupid or something?" Rosalie asked.

I growled at her, and she bared her teeth.

"No," Edward answered quickly before it could turn into a fight. "Her mind is shielded. I can't get a read on her."

"You guys," Jasper interrupted. "We're getting late for class."

"Why don't you come over at the end of class, and see if it's better when you're closer?" I suggested.

"Okay," Edward agreed. "I'll see you then. Come on, Rose, let's get to class."

We all dumped our untouched food in the trash and rushed out of the room.

_

* * *

Please review and you'll make my day! :)_

_Big bearhug to you all:)_


	3. Lab Partner

_Hey, so here I am once again:)_

_Please read the note I left at the bottom of the page. There I am asking you for help with Emmett and Bella's relationship._

_PS:__I'm sorry if my writing and English isn't that good. It is, after all, my second language..._

* * *

BPOV

Although I had exited the cafeteria before him, Emmett had beaten me to class. If the seat beside him hadn't been the only one empty, I may not have noticed him.

But then again, I might have.

_Definitely…_

Seeing everyone else was seated I rushed to the front, almost tripping, to get my slip signed. Of course the teacher sent me to the open seat next to "Mr. Cullen". Hurrying, but trying not to fall, I went to the, or _our,_desk, and had almost reached it when my boot caught something. Most likely my other foot. I spun a little in the air, falling with my back first towards the ground. Preparing for the fall, I closed my eyes, expecting pain, but instead felt an arm encircle my waist to keep me from hitting the floor. Blinking in surprise, a saw two topaz eyes staring down at me. They were amused.

"Bella, are you alright?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," I blushed, and Emmett set me to my feet again. Visually careful, I sat down in my seat. Thankfully, we had a table in the back of the room, so as the class began, people had to turn away so they could listen to the teacher. Emmett was audience enough.

"Hi, I'm Emmett," he introduced himself, offering me his hand. I took it. He was ice cold.

"Yes, I know," I said before I could stop myself.

"Really?" he asked, playing disbelieving. I couldn't possibly believe he could be in anything but a good and amused mood. "You do?"

I shrugged. I was a terrible liar, so instead I sidestepped the question. "No, you just looked like an Emmett-kind-of-person."

He laughed as low as he could, but it was still loud enough for Mr. Banner to send a warning look to the back of the room.

"Okay, everyone. So for the rest of the hour you can discuss chapter four to ten with your lab partner," Mr. Banner informed. "On Thursday, three days from now, I'd like a two paged paper on the subject. Good luck."

Less than enthusiastic, I pulled out my Biology book, only to find out that I'd already studied the topic in Phoenix.

"I'm sorry, I already know these chapters, but if you still want to-" I offered.

"Don't worry," Emmett assured me. "So do I. I'm glad you do too. I wasn't exactly looking forward to spending the entire class talking about uninteresting crap. I'd rather talk about you," he added.

I looked up, surprised.

"So tell me a little about yourself, then."

I stared down at the table, blushing. No one had asked me that kind of a question till now. The others had been specific, and easy. So had the people been. Emmett was definitely not easy.

"Well, it's not much interesting," I admitted.

He snorted in response. "Yeah, right." He scooted his chair closer to mine and warily I looked up at his face. "Come on. Tell me, where did you live before this little deserted town?"

I sighed in defeat. "In Phoenix. With my mom."

"Aha," he nodded understandingly. "Big weather adjustment."

Mr. Banner had just noticed our lack of studying.

"Both of us already know everything," Emmett explained when he reached our table.

"I will know." With that, he walked away.

"Huh," I said. "Creepy."

Emmett laughed and continued his interrogation.

Through the class I talked and laughed and blushed as Emmett questioned me of my reasons for coming here and my past; how my mother was, plus Phil, my dad of course, and my hobbies. It's amazing how you could replay your life in an hour!

And at the end of it, I realized that for the first time since coming here, I'd really enjoyed myself. I was actually sad when Mr. Banner announced the lesson dismissed.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, Bella." He looked surprised, as if he wouldn't have thought it possible (Not that I found myself interesting, anyway). I guess I should've been offended by that, but I couldn't. Not with those butterscotch eyes staring into mine.

Oh God, those eyes.

It felt like I could drown in them. I had _just_enough air to answer.

"You too. This class was actually fun." I blushed as I realized I had spoke my mind so honestly.

_He must think I am some kind of fan girl who faints whenever he looks me in the eyes._

Though it wasn't far from the truth…

Emmett laughed. "Oh, just wait until tomorrow. I bet you'll change your mind then. The slide boxes are out of order, and we're sorting through them."

I groaned. Wasn't I going to learn _anything_new here? But suddenly I sobered. "How do you know that? The teacher hasn't informed us yet."

At first Emmett looked a little nervous about my remark, but then our conversation got interrupted by one of his brothers; Edward, I believe.

"Hello, Emmett. Ready to leave?" he asked. Emmett turned, and looked behind him at Edward, seeming a little too relieved.

"Hi, Edward. This is Bella, my lab partner," he said, and gestured towards me.

Edward's attention turned on me, curiosity burning in his eyes.

"Nice to meet you Bella," he said, extending his hand. As I took it, he continued. "I'm Edward, Emmett's brother."

"A pleasure to meet you too, Edward," I answered, expecting him to withdraw his hand. Instead he held it, a look of deep concentration on his face. Emmett looked up at him expectantly, seeming to wait for a response from his brother.

When it became a little suspicious and awkward (though just for me, it seemed) his face smoothed out and he pulled back.

"Let's go, Emmett," he said, without taking his eyes off my face.

As they left, I packed up my things, and it felt like I was in a daze as I drove home.

_

* * *

So that was the third chapter. The next starts with Emmett's point of view, at the end of Bio class. And I know the subjects of the class comes in the wrong order according to Twilight, but it's best this way..._

_Now, I want to ask you to help me continue the story. With the most important scene of the story; THE FIRST KISS. _

_As mentioned before, I'm a few (2 actually) chapters ahead of you, so I am beginning to think of evolving E. and B.'s relationship._

_So here's a few question to the one who'd like to help. Remember that their fate relies on you alone and your suggestion can change the whole story. Huge burden:)_

_It only takes a few minutes to answer..._

_Oh, and I think that EMMETT should kiss BELLA and not the other way around._

_Okay, so here goes:_

FIRST KISS

1. Should the first kiss happen BEFORE or AFTER she finds out he's a vampire? (Vital question)

2. Should the kiss be planned, out of jealousy (of Mike or whoever) or out of the blue?

3. Should it be soft and gentle or filled with passion and feeling?

4. Should it be a peck on the lips or real make out?

5. Should he tilt her head up or pin her against the wall/car/anything?

6. And, as a question I've had before, should she faint (as she did with Edward in her second kiss. Can also put it off until later if you'd like;))?

_Okay, that's pretty much it, I believe. GREAT if you could set off some time to answer this. Just set up two windows on your computer, so you can answer..._

_(Do you like that I include you in the writing...?)_

_Bye for now._

_Big bearhug to you all_

_msMasen_


	4. Break a Leg

_So here's the fourth chapter. It's a little shorter than the others, and I'm sorry for that, but, I must say, this is one of my favorite bits of the story. And one of the most decisive parts._

_And THANKS to everyone who_REVIEW_ed, and extra to those who answered my "quiz". Really, it helps, and I think I've got the scene pretty clear in my head now. (Though, sorry to say, the kiss won't appear before a few chapters)__I didn't think I would get that many. Maybe I'll do it more often when it comes to the more vital parts..._

_Well, on with the story!_

* * *

EPOV

"Well, it was nice talking to you, Bella." I said. An understatement. I couldn't possibly understand that I had had fun, actual _fun,_talking to a human. Never in my life had I had that long a conversation with one_._ Not in my dead one, at least…

Looking at her, she seemed a little dazed, as if I'd blinded her, or something. shaking her head a little, she came to her senses.

"You too. This class was actually fun." She blushed, as she understood the meaning of her own words.

For some reason I felt giddy at her words, and started laughing. "Oh, just wait until tomorrow. I bet you'll change your mind then. The slide boxes are out of order, and we're sorting through them."_Though I cannot wait._

Outside the classroom I heard a low chuckle, too low for anyone else to hear. Edward was here.

_Wait for my signal,_I thought at him.

As predicted, Bella groaned at the information.

Suddenly, she straightened. "How do you know that? The teacher hasn't informed us yet."

_Now would be a good time,_I thought hastily. How could I possibly tell Bella I had a psychic sister who warned us about each class' subject?

"Hello, Emmett. Ready to leave?" Edward asked, a little amused, from behind me, and I looked up at him, relieved.

"Hi, Edward. This is Bella, my lab partner," I introduced them, liking the feeling more than I should. His smile widened the tiniest bit.

"Nice to meet you Bella," he said, taking her hand, "I'm Edward, Emmett's brother."

"A pleasure to meet you too, Edward,"

_Keep the contact and see if you can get a single thought from her._

I saw Edward's face change into a mask of concentration.

_Maybe she has some kind of mind block. Though she doesn't seem to be aware of it._

Yes, in fact she looked almost just as mesmerized by Edward's gaze as she had with mine, and I felt a spark of jealousy.

_Okay, pack it up, Edward. We don't want her thinking the whole family is a bunch of maniacs._

He did as I said, and, saying goodbye to Bella, we left the classroom.

"God, Emmett, your mind is driving me crazy," Edward said as soon as we were out of the building. "You've met this girl once and you're already becoming jealous and checking her out every time you look at her. How am I supposed to concentrate in class with your mess of a mind clouding my own?"

"Hey," I said, getting defensive. "Can you blame me?"

"Well, I don't know what to think." Edward sounded uncertain, which was highly unusual. "I haven't seen her mind, nor spoken to her. All I've got on her so far is her looks and smell, which is not enough. Though I have to admit," he added, heading for the silver Volvo in the parking lot, "she smells _delicious_."

"Her looks aren't bad either," I noted. Again, an understatement. Everything you said about her seemed to be just that.

Edward chuckled. "That too. And that's kind of why I wish I _couldn't_read your mind." Oh how I did too. "Those images you create…"

"Enough!" I almost yelled, to everyone around us' surprise. "Please, stay out of my mind."

"I'd like to, honestly, I really would, but it's like you're shouting your fantasies in my face-"

I slapped him.

We had reached the Volvo by now, and Alice, seeing Edward amused on my behalf, saw an opportunity to get back at me for all the pranks I had pulled at her.

"Why are you laughing at Emmett?" she asked, reaching us. "May I join?"

I shot her a dark look.

"Emmett here," Edward said, "is absolutely _crazed_about the new girl."

Alice looked disappointed by the lack of news. "I already knew that." But suddenly she cheered up again. "Can I meet her?"

"No!" both I and Jasper said at the same time. He and Rosalie had joined us. We all looked up at Jasper.

"He's not going to see her outside of Biology, anyway. As we agreed at lunch, _it's too dangerous._"

"Wow, Jasper. Could you be any more of a party-pooper?"

"Emmett," he said. "This is a girl's _life_ we're talking about here. Don't you care about that at all?"

"Of course I do!" People had started to look. "That's why I'm arguing! Why should I have to suffer at_your_mistakes?"

Jasper growled; a very inhuman sound.

"Guys! Let's take this another place, huh?" Edward pushed us both towards the car, to our audience's dismay.

He arranged so that I sat in the front, Jasper in the back, as far away from each other as possible in the car.

"Look," Edward said; peacemaking now that he was on the road with everyone's attention. "We all know the risks of dating humans. The temptation of their blood if you get to close, sometimes stronger than others. It's always the huge danger of losing control and drinking their blood. If just one of us makes that mistake, not only have we ruined several lives at once, but also broken our most important promise. If it makes you feel any better, we'll also have a bunch of werewolves chasing us." He sighed. "But we have to look at this from Emmett's perspective for a second. Unlike us, he doesn't have anyone to spend eternity with and, as we all know, Tanya didn't work out." He shot me an apologetic look. "He has little or no chance of finding someone among our own. And if he's finally found someone catching his interest, then let's give him a shot. But I swear to you," Edward's face darkened and he addressed personally to me, "if you cross the line, I will personally take you out of the game."

I might've laughed, hadn't I been stunned by his long speech. Glancing to the back seat, they all had the same expression as I.

"Well, Emmett," Jasper said, breaking the silence. "All I can say is 'break a leg'."

Then we all burst out laughing.

* * *

_Yeah, hehe..._

_Oh, I love Edward. He just cleared the way for Emmett!_

_Big bearhug from_

_msMasen_


	5. Prophase

_Enjoy! :)_

* * *

BPOV

The next day of school wasn't as bad as my first. Yesterday I would've thought I had nothing to look forward to. That this town would be my personal hell on earth **(**. Well, it still kinda was, but today all I could think about was Biology class. Though I had no clue whatsoever how or why Emmett had had such a good impression on me, I couldn't help but smile at the thought of having a boring lecture with him at my side, laughing and talking.

Luckily, I was left alone by Jessica, after insulting her by smiling as she told me a not-so-funny-for-her story about herself. Having been in another universe with Emmett at the time, I hadn't been able to concentrate at anyone else, until she stomped away from me. Therefore I sat alone at lunch.

After buying a slice of pizza and a soda , I found an empty table. Come to think about it I had no idea why I was becoming friends with Jessica. It was obvious that she only cared for the chance of being a part of the latest gossip.

I looked up as I heard a familiar laugh, and my eyes slid to a table of five. The Cullen table, of course. As if sensing my gaze, Emmet turned and our eyes met. A smile spread across his face and I could feel myself answering. Then suddenly Emmett looked to my left, and following the direction of his', I saw a blond haired boy approach me.

"Hey, mind if I sit here?" the boy asked, though it was obvious he'd already had another seat until he saw me sitting alone.

"Ehm, sure," I answered and threw a glance towards _him._ Emmet had already joined in on his own table I noticed disappointed, and silently cursed the person now sitting beside me.

"I'm Mike," the boy introduced himself, dragging my attention back to him.

"Oh, right. I'm Bella."

"Yeah, I know," and the sudden glint I his eyes made me afraid that I'd possibly earned myself a personal stalker.

There was an awkward silence for me, as he sat there staring at my face. Being _little_freaked out, I quickly stood up. "I should get to class."

"I'll walk you." Yeah, probably right about the stalker-thingy.

"No need, Mike," a voice said behind me, and I jumped in surprise. "That's my job."

Smiling, I turned. "Hi, Emmett."

Beside me I heard Mike gulp.

"Hi, baby, how's your day been so far?" Emmett asked as he took a step closer to me, winking. Knowing he was just teasing Mike, I decided to play along.

"Better now," I said, looking up at him like a girl who had a _huge_crush.

Seeing Mike's terrified expression, he took it even further. "I had a great time last night," he said with emotion, binding his arm around my waist, pulling me closer.

"Yeah," I fought an incredible urge to laugh. "Me too," I whispered, just loud enough for Mike to hear, as I traced the line of his lips with my finger.

Our faces slowly closed the space between us, and as we were just inches apart, the expected reaction we'd been waiting for, came.

"I think," Mike started a octave too high for him, before readjusting his voice. "I think I better go. See you later Bella. Emmett." And then he walked off.

Emmett broke off into a laugh as he let me go, and I joined in.

"Sorry, Bella," he said as he had somewhat sobered. "I just couldn't help myself. Did you see the look on his face? Priceless."

"Yeah," I agreed. "And thanks. For getting rid of him, I mean. I couldn't possibly take another weirdo hanging after me."

Emmett looked at me questioningly. "Am I one of them?"

"No, you're not weird."

He laughed. "You'll see."

I looked around the cafeteria, almost surprised we were still here. I had been so into our little act that I hadn't noticed people filing out of the room. Many had lingered to witness us 'communing', but it was clear that we were getting late for class by now.

"We should probably go," I suggested.

"Guess, so. Ready partner?" he said, offering me his arm.

"Ready," I replied, taking the offer.

As we walked to Bio people stared at us as if we had just broken the nr. 1 school law. Though they were probably right. As Jessica had said, no one hanged with the Cullens.

Emmett, on the other side, didn't seem bothered by the prospect of walking with someone from the_outside._He all but skipped down the hall as we went, like a five-year-old, making him look so…so_childish_that I had to laugh. Even though he didn't know what I laughed _at,_he joined in.

And so we still did as we walked into class. Of course, it had already begun.

"Oh, how nice of you to honor us with your presence today, ms Swan, Mr. Cullen." I blushed a deep scarlet as Mr. Banner embarrassed us in front of the whole class.

"Are you aware of when Biology begins?"

I was about to come up with some lame apology, when Emmett cut in.

"Well, now that we're here, I would say now."

It was hard to keep from laughing.

Mr. Banner narrowed his eyes. "Very well. Just don't let it happen again. Take your seats."

We hurried to the back of the room, taking our seats.

"Well, as I said before we were interrupted," the evil teacher glanced to the back of the room, "we are sorting through slides today. You will be working with your partner. Try _not_ using your books. Begin."

Sighing, I put the microscope between us and put the first slide in place.

"Prophase," I said, after using a minute to look, then taking it out from the bottom of the tool.

After writing it down, I glanced up at Emmett. He was studying me intently. I felt my cheeks heat up, but ignored it as I motioned for him to take over.

He grinned at my embarrassment, then did as I told him. Then I remembered that I had forgotten to add another slide. As my hand reached for the box, his' were there too, surprising me as I had not seen him. When our hands collided I tried to quickly draw back, but he stopped me. His cold fingers gently stroked mine, as if stroking something extremely breakable and precious. Looking up at his face, I saw him smiling, like feeling a new sensation.

I hadn't seen him this _serious_before. Well, I had only known him for like 24 hours or something, but still.

"Thanks," I heard him say, though only barely.

"Ehm, you're welcome…?" I had no clue of what to answer, so I ended up only making myself look stupid.

He laughed at that, a short, carefree laugh that lifted my world. "Let's get on, shall we?" he said, capturing a strand of my hair between his fingers and placing it behind my ear.

"Let's." Still being a little breathless from his action, I focused and took a deep breath.

EPOV

She bent her head down to look into the microscope. Her hair hid her face from sight, and I had an sudden urge to touch it and brush it away from her beautiful, deep brown eyes. But then she would flinch away. Like every other person who came near us. Why would she be any different?

"Prophase," Bella said confidently, removing the slide.

She looked up at me, then became surprised to see me staring at her. That was weird. Why would I_not_ stare at her? Her face turned a delicious color of scarlet and I felt my throat burn in response. But as before, the feeling was drowned with other feelings I had for this girl. I believed it showed on my face. _What's happening to me?_

Bella nodded awkwardly towards the table, indicating that I was next. I took the hint, only to find out she had forgotten to place another slide. Raising my head, I moved my hand to the box, a little too fast for human speed, and met her hand above it. As I expected by her shy nature, she tried to pull away. Though I knew I should let her be, I was so tempted by her vulnerable and warm skin under mine, that my fingers lingered on hers. It was long since I had felt something other than _granite_skin under my own, and when I had, people had been quick to move away. Now that I was allowed, and even welcomed, it seemed by her expression, I ran my hand over hers, taking pleasure in her softness.

This was nothing like the prank we had played earlier on Mike. She had allowed me to come near her then, but that wasn't any _real_ emotion.

This was real. Or at least _my_feelings were…

I had been wrong. She really _was_special. But of course she was. She was Bella.

Maybe this could become something…

"Thank you," I said, having the sudden need to show gratitude.

"Ehm, you're welcome…?"

I laughed. She had no idea of what she had just done for me.

"Let's get on, shall we?" I suggested. A lock of her hair covered a part of my vision from her face. I took it, savoring the soft feel of it between my fingers, and carefully tucked it behind her ear.

"Let's," she agreed.

_

* * *

So, I am sorry for the cliffhanger, but I promise to update soon… Sooner than usual! So keep your eyes and computer open, especially during the weekend. If I'm gonne publish sooner than originally planned, I'll do it then. But I can't promise anything!_

_Of course, a big bearhug to you all from_

_msMasen_


	6. Just a Movies Night

_Hi._

_So I was thinking that it was kinda mean ending a chapter like that. I absolutely HATE cliff-hangers, but had to stop it there..._

_Therefore, I decided that I'm gonne post a chappie today!_

_Plus, it's__LoVeAngel97__birthday today, so I would be_awful _not listening to her one birthday request._

_This is for you!:)_

* * *

EPOV

Recap**:**

_This was real. Or at least_my _feelings were…_

_I had been wrong. She_was _special. Of course she was. She was Bella._

_Maybe this could become something…_

"_Thank you,"__I said, having the sudden need to show gratitude._

"_Ehm, you're welcome…?"_

_I laughed. She had no idea of what she had just done for me._

"_Let's get on, shall we?"__I suggested. A lock of her hair covered a part of my vision from her face. I took it, savoring the soft feel of it between my fingers, and carefully tucked it behind her ear._

"_Let's,"__she agreed._

End recap

Taking the slide I'd been reaching for, I sat it in place. Looking at it, I used less than half the time it would take for normal people. "Anaphase," I said confidently, showing off just a little.

Bella raised her eyebrows in disbelief, which quickly turned challenging. "Really?" she asked. "May I see?"

I smiled widely at her. She would soon find out that underestimating me in schoolwork wasn't working out as well as she thought it might do. Though I'd never been interested in it, having been over each high school subject a thousand different times, at one point it just got stuck in your brain, whether you liked it or not.

I pushed the microscope towards her, letting her check my work. She did so eagerly, only to find out I'd been right. "You've done this before?" she asked, switching the slide with another.

"A few times."

"Mm-hmm…" Disbelieving.

Clearly she'd noticed my swiftness. I cursed myself for not pretending and using a little more time, like I'd normally do. But it was just so difficult now. Finally having someone to show off for.

"Interphase," Bella said, before shoving the scope over to me for my inspection.

I grinned. It seemed I wasn't the only one wanting to show my abilities.

She was right, of course. Interphase.

This was just too good to be true. Looks _and_brains.

This girl was mine. If any of the guys even _tried,_I'd beat the crap out of them. No one _ever_beat a Cullen, and no one denied them either.

I looked over at Bella. She would have no choice.

We finished the task before everyone else. Through it, we had taunted and tested each other, taking the time and double checking the other's answer. Many glanced at us as we worked. Of course, we ignored them all, living in our own little world of laughter and challenges.

The devil himself, Mr. Banner, saw us finished, and decided to come over and make a little hell.

"So, Mr. Cullen. Did you make Bella do all the work?" he asked.

"Actually, Mr. Banner," Bella cut in, "Emmett did half of the work. And much better than I." She blushed as I stared at her in amazement.

The teacher looked back and forth between us. "Very well," he said sourly before walking away.

It surprised me extremely that Bella had stood up for me. And, to top it, put herself last. This fact only made me more determined.

"So, Bella," I started and she looked up at me. Red still stained her cheeks. "As you just admitted, I won the contest."

"What contest?" She looked confused.

"The slide-contest, _obviously._ Well, anyway, I say that therefore you have to do something for me." I'd just thought of a way to accomplish my newest goal.

"What?" she asked, wary. This she had not expected.

"You have to go out with me." Bella looked as though she might fall of the chair in shock. "Or just a movie night," I amended, trying to make it smaller, so not to give her a heart attack.

"I'm sorry? Do I think you just said what I think I just heard you say?" she asked me confusingly.

"Yes, I believe so."

"Oh," was all she said in response. Then she stilled, staring at my face, waiting.

After a while I asked. "Ehm, is that a yes?"

"Oh! Oh, yes of course!" she said, waking from her trance.

"How about your place?" I questioned, scratching myself in the back of my head. I'd never done this before, having to worry about taking a girl out. And my place didn't seem like the optimal place for the event. Plus having an audience in our house, everyone having their super listening, a house full of vampires didn't seem like the best idea for Bella at this point. She was always so perceptive. And all that combined with clumsiness to close the deal, was a deadly combo.

"Sure." She hesitated before continuing. "Charlie is going out Friday, some police business; a gathering or something. Maybe then?" she asked, looking into my face with hope in her eyes. The sight made soar.

"Friday sounds great," I said. A complete lie of course. The word didn't even cover half of my expectations for Friday night.

"Eight o'clock?"

I smiled. "Eight o'clock."

She gave me a smile so heartwarming, that had my dead heart jumped a beat in by chest.

The bell rang, and the students began collecting their books.

"Well, I guess I'll see you Friday, then."

"Friday?" she frowned. "Are you going away someplace?"

"Yes, my family goes hiking on sunny days," I explained as I stuffed my things down in my bag.

"Right," she said, and, to my joy, I sensed some disappointment lying in her voice. "Well, see you later." Smiling at me, she took off and disappeared out the door.

I hurried to the parking lot. We were leaving early and I couldn't wait to see Bella again.

"Taking it slow, I see?" I heard Edward from behind me. Turning, I saw him smirking.

"Wipe that thing off your face, and no, I am not taking it slow, as you already know. I am taking her on a date," I said proudly.

"Yeah, we know."

"We?" I stopped dead in my tracks and raised my eyebrows questioningly.

His answer was interrupted by voices coming nearer. "Congratulations, Emmett!" Alice squealed. Jasper patted me on the back and Rosalie said: "Well, it's about time."

I let out a groan. "I should've known…"

They all laughed and dragged me towards the car. "We all _loved_ the show you put up at lunch." Alice continued.

"Yeah, Edward couldn't stop laughing," Jasper added, grinning at him.

"You should've heard his thoughts when they were just about to kiss." Edward tried to defend himself, but instead ended up laughing again.

"We were _not_ about to kiss," I explained as we all got into the Volvo. "It was just a play to get Mike out of the way."

"That's not what your mind said," Edward managed to get out between laughs the others soon joined.

"Oh, just shut up and drive."

_

* * *

Bearhug from _

_msMasen:)_


	7. Ever Heard of a Fresh Mint?

_Enjoy!:) _

* * *

BPOV

The rest of the week crawled by in slow motion. To me was pure torture.

And it was kinda silly. I mean, I had only known the guy for three days, and already I couldn't spend a day without him.

But really, who could blame me? Those eyes that made me unfocused, that voice which I couldn't deny, those lips that I couldn't take my eyes off of…

_Was I falling for this guy?_

Shaking my head, I tried to clear my mind. My concentration needed to be in place. This was my second P.E. class since starting on Forks High school. We had Gym in the last hour every day except Mondays. Therefore I was a _little_relieved when I found out that Emmett was leaving early. Seeing me in Gym was not a pleasurable memory.

So yesterday had been catastrophic. I was hit, bruised and pushed like some pinãta, as I tried to make an effort in playing dodge ball.

I was, because of that, determined that today was gonne be a lot better.

A volleyball hit my head.

_Maybe not…_

After P.E. I was happy to go home. I'd lost count of how many times I'd been hit by the volleyball and how many brain cells I'd lost during the strikes.

I groaned as I got in the car. P.E. was, without a doubt, my worst class. And I had it almost every single day. To top it, Emmett would soon get to watch me, seeing he was in my Gym class.

Well, that was next week. I would still get one date with him before he dumped me out of embarrassment.

The thought of Emmett and myself alone made my stomach tingle and the excitement silenced my voice so I couldn't speak.

Friday couldn't come fast enough.

EPOV

Friday was fucking late.

The days was hell without Bella, and I couldn't understand how I'd managed without her so many years.

And yet I was so close to losing her. Too easily I could accidentally kill her myself. Wanting to go past the certain and safe line of friendship, I would come much closer to her, both emotionally and physically. The latter would become a problem. Every time I was near her, I thirsted for her blood. Mostly, I ignored it, but…

Maybe it would be better if she didn't smell so damn good!

Edward nudged me and gave me a disapproving scowl. He'd never liked my use of foul language.

"Well, at least I didn't say it out loud this time," I retorted, breaking the silence in the room. Everyone looked up.

The family had decided staying home these days since we'd gone hunting not long ago.

Still, Edward had offered going with me, cause of my approaching meeting with the girl. Of course I declined.

I wasn't weak.

Edward had snorted at my thought, but left it at that.

"You should watch your language when you're with the ladies, Emmett," Edward criticized. "Maybe we should practice that before your 'big date' Friday night."

Alice suddenly caught the subject of our discussion, and perked up. "Oh, and while Edward does that impossible job, I could work on your outfit!" She clapped her hands excitedly.

I groaned.

This was gonne be a _long_few days…

BPOV

Friday had arrived. _Finally…_

Though I usually struggled to get out of bed, this morning I shot up, thinking that if I started the day earlier I'd somehow meet Emmett sooner. A ridiculous thought, of course. But what could you expect from a teenager in love?

I quickly got dressed and ran downstairs. There I ate a bowl of cereal that tasted like crap, as it always did, and then brushed my teeth. I ended up getting ready _way_too early, but didn't care. I arrived half an hour before classes started. The good part was that I got a brilliant spot in the parking lot.

The extra time left me to my own thoughts, and they drifted to the person who had been clouding my mind since I started on Forks High school. His beautiful features drifted into my mind once again. They were etched behind my eyelids.

My 'ogling' was interrupted by a rapping on my window. Half-expecting to see an other person, disappointment colored my face as I saw who it was.

I rolled down my window and stared into Mike's light blue eyes.

"Hey Bella," he all but screamed at me. He seemed extremely enthused at the prospect of him and me alone.

"Hey Mike," I sighed, falling back in my seat. Couldn't he take a hint? Had I gotten a 'back off' from a guy like Emmett, I wouldn't have gone within a 10 miles radius.

"So you comin'? Classes are about to start." This surprised me. Though it shouldn't have. I mean, Emmett could throw anyone off track. Those muscles…

_Enough!_

That's right. I would get enough of him tonight…

I groaned in frustration. Why did he have to be so irresistible? So delicious? So…

Luckily, Mike interrupted. "You okay?"

"Course." I climbed out of the car, but as usual I stumbled over my own feet.

Falling into Mike's arms.

He looked at me mischievously and I bet my heritage that he had perverted thoughts on his mind.

And, _oh my God._He had bad breath. _Ever heard of a fresh mint?_ I wanted to shout at him.

Quickly, I gathered myself and pulled away from him. It looked like he somehow managed to believe that I'd tripped on purpose.

I swore, then and there, that I would someday kick his sorry ass.

"Let's get to class," I suggested, and began walking.

Mike followed.

"Bella?"

I sighed. "Yes?"

He hesitated. "Would you like to…ehm…"

"What, Mike?"

"Like go on a date or something?"

I stopped dead in my tracks, though only for a second. I started walking in double speed. "I'm going out with someone else at the moment."

He kept my pace easily. "Yes, I know. I just thought you should know you have options."

Mumbling something unintelligible, I ran away from him and into the safety of the school.

_

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. But, better than nothing, I guess:)_

_Please, PLEASE review. Only takes a few seconds. PLUS, it helps me write faster._

_Come on, you know you want to!_

HUGE _bearhug from_

msMasen


	8. The Big Date

_Boo:)_

_And wanna dedicate this chapter to__**xpigs-CAN-flyx**__. It's been great talking to you, and I hope your friend's finger is healing as we speak and that her cello is still in good health...;D_

* * *

BPOV

"Bella, is something wrong?"

I looked up at Charlie. He looked worried.

"No, why?"

"You've been fidgeting all evening."

"Oh." I turned my attention back to my food. As did he.

Actually, it was true. I was so nervous about tonight. Somehow I felt that something huge was gonne happen, and my role was of great importance. Still, I couldn't wait for Charlie to leave.

God had mercy.

"Well, I should probably be leaving. You'll be okay?"

I nodded. "Of course. And leave the dishes," I protested as he lifted his plate. "I'll do them."

"Thanks kiddo," he said ruffling my hair, before taking his jacket and walking out the door. As soon as I heard the door close, I hurried to the nearest shiny object I could find and smoothed my hair. Everything had to be perfect for tonight.

Glad I had something to occupy my mind, I cleaned up after the meal. I jumped as the clock announced eight o'clock.

Luckily, I'd just finished. And right on time, someone knocked on the door.

My heart stopped, before it began beating at double speed. I ran to the door and grabbed the knob before I opened it. But with a little too much force it seemed. Since it swung inwards, it slammed into the wall with a loud _bang._From in front of me a heard someone laughing hysterically. It was, of course, Emmett. I glared at him as best as I could.

Between laughs, he managed to choke something out. "You always know how to make an entrance, Bella."

"Excuse me, but this is _my_house."

"Oh, right." He sobered. "May I come in?"

I could no longer keep the smile off my face. "Sure, Emmett. Come on in.."

He closed the door behind him carefully, teasing me.

Just as we were about to enter the living room, I swirled around holding my hands up, palms forward, in the meaning of making him stop. He looked at me worriedly.

I tilted my head to the side, looking at him questioningly. "Are you hungry?"

His face broke into a smile, but he didn't answer.

"I can order a pizza if you'd like…?" I asked uncertainly.

"No, no, I'm fine. Lets go," he said, taking hold of my wrist and dragging me along. Suddenly he stopped, not sure of where to go.

"We have all the movies upstairs," I informed him and sprinted up the steps. Of course I had to stumble halfway, but Emmett was right behind me, catching me. I blushed pink as I lay in his arms, my head on his shoulder. When I looked up at him hesitantly, he smiled before righting me. "Come on, lead the way."

I did as I was told and managed to climb the rest without another accident. There I pulled out the box with DVDs and motioned for him to join me on the floor.

He did, and more blood rushed to my face as I realized that I probably didn't even have one tenth of the DVD assortment that the Cullens had.

"Bella," he chuckled. "I seriously don't think I've ever seen your actual skin color. I'm beginning to think that you have a permanent sunburn."

Emmett's comment made me blush even further, and it _really_didn't help my case as he touched my cheek too. My heart began beating frantically.

"Okay… Lets find that movie, huh?" Dragging my attention away from him was probably the best idea. I shifted through the movies, not sure of his taste in movies.

"What do you like? Action, humor, romance…?" I made sure to look away as I mentioned the last.

"I'm open for anything," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Very helpful, Emmett."

He picked up a movie that looked the most worn and old. Immediately I knew which one it was. It was my favorite movie of all times.

"I'll guess one time which is the most popular movie at Swan residence."

"Well, duh. It's like _Romeo and Juliet_."

His brows furrowed. "I've never seen it," he said.

My eyes widened in shock. "Please tell me I didn't hear that…"

"I could, but then I would _lie._"

"Emmett!"

"Relax, Bella," he said drawing a line with his finger along my jaw. That certainly didn't assist his request. But I was too outraged to even think about his actions. "Of course I've _seen_it, just not the movie version."

"Well, it's like the best movie ever!" I had raised my voice considerably during our conversation. "Really, Emmett, what is wrong with you?" I slapped him hard on his chest. It hurt my hand.

Suddenly he froze, and his eyes narrowed at my actions. "Did you just slap me?"

_My_eyes widened; in horror. Quickly, I got on my feet, and took a step away from him. "N-no," I stuttered.

Emmett followed suit. "You know that this can't end without some consequences, Bella." I noted some amusement in his manner, but it didn't register in my brain.

He took a step closer, his eyes still slits, and as he lunged at me, my arms shot up in reflex to protect myself.

Nothing happened.

I looked up in confusion, and saw Emmett staring at me, humor in his eyes.

I let my hands fall.

"You didn't really think I was gonne hurt you, right?"

Though he hid it well, I could sense some underlying emotion.

I shrugged. "An impulse, I guess."

"You seem to have a lot of those," he murmured.

I hit the back of his head, harder this time. Another bruise. "Oh, shut up!"

His eyes narrowed again. "Didn't I just warn you _not_to slap me?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "That won't work twice."

I began to doubt my words as he came closer. Before I could react, I felt strong arms encircling around both my knees and supporting my back. My immediate reaction was to close my eyes, and as I opened them, I looked up into a beautiful face, only inches from mine.

_Oh my,_I thought. _He really does look __yummy…_

* * *

_Hope you liked it! Please review:)_

_msMasen_


	9. Heartbreak

_Here ya go!:)_

* * *

Recap:

_His eyes narrowed again. "Didn't I just warn you not to slap me?"_

_I rolled my eyes at him. "That won't work twice."_

_I began to doubt my words as he came closer. Before I could react, I felt strong arms encircling around both my knees and supporting my back. My immediate reaction was to close my eyes, and as I opened them, I looked up into a beautiful face, only inches from mine._

Oh my, _I thought._He really does look yummy…

End recap.

BPOV

His scent was intoxicating.

Emmett smiled at the dazed look on my face. Obviously he had expected me to protest. Which brought me back to reality.

"Hey, put me back down!" I said. His smile grew as he realized 'Bella' was back.

"Nope!" His hold became tighter to prove his point.

Actually, I didn't mind. Who would mind having strong, muscular arms, who's owner was a _really_sexy dude, wrapped around your own body? But still, it made me feel uncomfortable. I knew he didn't feel the same about me as I felt about him. Sure, he _liked_me. He had, after all, asked me out. But did it really go further than that?

I groaned. "Emmett…" I knew it would be useless to get out of his grip, and what was the point of embarrassing myself even more?

EPOV

"Emmett…" she groaned. Oh, I liked the sound of that…

Trying to keep my mind elsewhere, I picked up the movie from the ground and with Bella still in my arms, I ran down the stairs. As if she was afraid, she hid her face in my shoulder. I laughed heartily.

After throwing her on the couch, I ran over to the DVD-player and put on the movie.

When I turned back to Bella, she had grabbed some pillows and spread them on the floor so we could sit on them, supported by the couch. I plopped myself beside her and wound my arm around her waist to drag her to me. At first she tensed before relaxing against me.

The movie held no interest for me whatsoever. Bella's face and expressions were so much more fascinating. She was so into the movie that she didn't notice my intense gaze.

BPOV

When Juliet woke up to find her husband dead, tears ran down my cheeks. I dabbed at them, hoping Emmett wouldn't see. Looking up at him, I saw him staring at me. How long had he been looking?

"Why are you crying?" he asked, lifting up my chin and removing my tears with his thumb. His arm was still around my waist.

I gazed up at him through my watery eyes. "It's just so sad. I wish I could have a romance like that." I blushed, realizing my words, and in front of whom I was speaking. "Though not with that kind of ending. Of course, it would…" I trailed off, seeing Emmett wasn't listening. His eyes were focused on my lips, and his arm tightened and brought me closer.

When his face was just an inch from mine, I closed my eyes.

And then he was gone.

I opened my eyes to find Emmett across the room, facing away from me. How had he gotten over there so fast?

Thanks to the movie, I didn't have to hide the tears that now flowed freely.

He had rejected me.

I had misunderstood, and as he realized he pushed himself away. Emmett didn't _like_me and here was the proof. Even though I'd worked hard to shy away from it, I had subconsciously begun believing it.

"I should probably go," Emmett interrupted my thoughts. "It's late."

I nodded. It was barely past ten.

"Okay then. Bye." With that, he left.

Just as the door closed, I heard the phone ring. Crawling to it, I grabbed and placed it at my ear. "Hello?"

"Bella, are you alright?" Charlie asked, concerned as he heard the thickness of my voice.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just a sad movie." Right.

"Oh, okay then. I just called to tell you I'm spending the night with some friends. It's too dark outside to be driving home now." With other words, he was drunk and too dizzy to be getting in the car.

"Well, see you tomorrow." I wanted to cut this conversation short.

"Yup, yup," he said slurrily. Clearly, the alcohol had caught up with him. Weren't they supposed to stay sober at these meetings? "Just watch a comedy next time, m'kay?"

He didn't wait for a response before he hang up.

Fine by me.

I lay down on the couch and let the misery have me. Salty tears stained my cheeks and made them puffy and sore. Sobs racked through my body before I unwillingly sank into darkness.

EPOV

She was so close. My eyes concentrated on her lips as that was what I was hungry for. But blood rushed to her face at something she herself said, and a different hunger awoke. My gaze fell down to her neck instead and instinctively I pulled her closer. Just as her eyelids dropped, I pulled myself together. At lightening speed I was across the room, facing the wall.

_Damn._I should've gone hunting.

After calming down I turned towards her to notice more tears had been spilt.

And this time _because of me._

Longing for an escape, I said: "I should probably go. It's late."

For Christ sake, it was only ten o'clock!

Quickly, I bid her goodbye and disappeared through her front door. I needed to get away, but I couldn't go home either. Instead I drove my car home and decided to go on foot. Though I didn't know where. The woods, perhaps. Yes, I should go hunting.

And I did. I found a deer, and chased it for a long time just to get it to pass. As the deer reached the end of the woods, I drank of it until I was full. Only then did I notice my surroundings. I had ended up at Bella's house. Was it fate?

No.

I didn't believe in those things.

Just as I was about to turn, I heard a sob coming from her house. This made me worried and I hurried over to the living room window, where it was coming from.

There, on the couch we had just been leaning on, lay Bella, crying her eyes out. Had I really hurt her that much?

Time passed, me at the window, Bella at the couch. After a while she quieted, and her breathing became even. Opening a window, I pressed my way through before crouching beside her sleeping form. Her head had been buried in a pillow as she wept, so I flipped her over gently so she wouldn't wake. Her cheeks were swollen and red from crying and I lay my hand on the side of her face, hoping to cool it down.

She seemed more comfortable and sighed contentedly in her sleep. Unconsciously, she leaned into my touch.

My eyes softened. Carefully I picked her up and began walking towards the stairs. I knew my way around every house in this tiny town, so I knew without uncertainty where her room was.

Bella's head rested against my chest and as she breathed in my scent she whispered: "Emmett…"

For any human, the noise would've been silent. For once, I was happy for my vampiric abilities.

Though I could've been in her room within half a second, I wanted to drag this out as long as possible. Now that I had hunted, being near her wasn't half as difficult as it was half an hour ago.

Removing the quilt, I put her down on the bed, before covering her with it.

I didn't want to leave.

A few strands of hair covered her face and I brushed them away.

Bella smiled in her sleep. The smile made me determined, and sitting down in the rocking chair across from her, I made up my mind then and there. From now on, Bella Swan was to be my life, and anyone who got in the way…I'm not even gonne finish that sentence.

_

* * *

They didn't kiss!_

_They will soon though, next chappie! YAY!_

_All the more reason to REVIEW!_

_HUGE Christmas bearhug from_

msMasen


	10. First Kiss

_Merry Christmas!_

_I'm really sorry I've not been able to publish sooner, but I've had a problem since we went to China and I didn't have my documents with me. Having had so little time, it's been hard for me to write. There's so much to see here in Beijing! Hope you've all had a happy Christmas, and I'm sitting up late so I can write this. This actually goes before a paper that was due days ago, so feel honoured;D_

_But really; do.._

_And I wanted to_ _dedicate this chappie to WannaxBexCullen for advice with the kissing scene:D Great help, and you can thank her!_

* * *

BPOV

The weekend went by slowly. I did all the laundry, cleaned the house, made dinners that took hours to cook and everything that could keep my hands busy. Or my thoughts. This was just a protection from the depression that lurked on the edge of my mind. Although I couldn't help but look forward to Bio class, I knew it wasn't healthy. I had fallen hard for Emmett and his rejection wasn't enough to erase_my_feelings. Though I had probably drawn I conclusion a little too quickly, there was just no way that the Fates had made this creature for me. He was too…too much compared to me.

Mike Newton was more in my range.

"Hmm…" I pondered as I scrubbed the bathroom floor. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. He was nice and he liked me. Should I give him a chance?

EPOV

I couldn't believe Bella could use all her day on housework. _Housework!_Didn't she have a life besides school?

_Well, she will have now, now that I've come along._

I chuckled to myself. That was true. I would keep her occupied in other ways…

Quickly, I stopped my train of thought before they started to wander _too_far away. Bella wasn't even my girlfriend yet. After seeing her crying last night, I understood that she thought I had completely rejected her. Had she really no self esteem? Couldn't she see herself clearly? Almost _every, single guy_in school was after her. It bugged Edward till no end to hear their perverted mind.

Inside, Bella just finished cleaning the bathroom floor. Through the window, I saw her walking around the house, obviously searching for more work. To my surprise, she looked disappointed when she found none. Glancing at the clock on the wall, it seemed as if she was debating with herself. I looked too. 9 pm.

Walking into another room, she disappeared. After half an hour she came out of the bathroom, her hair damp after taking a shower and wearing blue silk pajamas. She was going to bed!

I decided to wait for anther thirty minutes before I crept up to her bedroom. There Bella lay asleep. Opening the window slowly, I went inside. Her scent hit me, though not as strong as it once had been. Still, the water intensified it, so I had to take a deep breath to get used to it.

I had to.

It was the only way we could be together without me killing her while being close. I had to go hunt often, so the situation that happened yesterday didn't repeat itself.

Across the room, Bella murmured my name and a frown appeared between her brows. I kneeled beside her and smoothed it out with my hand. Bella relaxed.

And then, I took a seat in the same rocking chair I had sat it last night, and watched my love sleep. I knew this was going to be a new habit for me.

BPOV

Yet again I was one of the first to school. I had woken up way too early, and couldn't fall asleep again when I realized that I would have to see Emmett again today. Mondays were hell.

I walked inside the classroom and was surprised to see Mike there. He had most likely been hoping he could get some time alone with me today.

My guesses were right.

As he saw me, he jumped up from his chair in joy, and bounced over to me. Then nervousness took him over.

"Hi, Mike," I greeted him, hoping to ease up the awkwardness.

"Hi," he said. It looked like he was trying to toughen himself up, so I gave him some time. Finally, he blurted out, "Bella, please go out with me. I don't know if it is because you're afraid of commitments, or something else, but all I ask is that you give me a chance. Please," he added. I had to admit, it was kinda cute. And why not? I had to somehow get over Emmett. It may be mean to Mike, but I'll bet he wouldn't mind if I told him the real reason why I was about too agree.

"Okay," I said. "Saturday, at seven. Pick me up and we can go see a movie."

Mike froze, and it somehow looked like he was having some kind of fit. I pondered whether I should follow, or carry, him to the nurse, but decided against it when the bell rang. Luckily, he snapped out of it, and managed to send me a smile before hurrying off to class.

EPOV

Beside me, Alice froze. Realizing she was having a vision, I waited patiently for her to tell. In the front seat, I heard Edward let out a sound in disgust, and I turned to him instead.

"What is it?" I asked.

He pulled into the parking lot. "Mike Newton's thoughts are screaming over everyone else's. Ugh, someone should teach him some manners. No one should be thinking something _that_dirty."

Realization hit me, making me understand who the thoughts were directed towards.

"That bastard... I'll rip out his brain and shove it somewhere very pain-"

"She said yes," Alice interrupted me.

"To what?" Jasper and Rose joined in, after hearing my promise to Mike.

Alice looked up at me, with worried eyes. The car had now stopped and I could find Newton within a second if I wanted to. As soon as I saw him as a threat towards Bella, he had been on my radar. "Bella is going on a date with her puppy."

Four vampires tried to stop me from escaping the car to go crushing the human. If I hadn't been afraid of hurting them, I could've managed to get out of their grip. "_Screw the treaty_!" I growled. "I told him to stay away! I'll _kill_ him!"

"Emmett, stop!" They yelled at me.

"Emmett, go talk to her! You know she likes you, she just doesn't think the feelings are likewise."

I stopped fighting at Rose's words, partly because she had been the one to speak. I turned towards her. "How would you know?"

She rolled her eyes. "I am a girl after all. Few human girls has high self esteem, and Bella lower than anyone. She needs a little help to be pointed in one direction, and you've gotta be the one to push her, didn't you see that?"

"No," I said simultaneously with the school bell ring. Both of the girls laughed as they stepped out of the car. "Boys..." they said.

My brothers sent me confused, yet understanding looks. Girls were complicated.

BPOV

With my heart heavy, I walked into Bio class. Without looking at my partner, I sat down. I could feel his stare burning a hole through me, in addition to the one he had already made in my heart.

Luckily, we didn't have any couples work throughout the class, and as soon as the bell rang, I hurried off. To my delight, the last class was dismissed. I wouldn't have to fake an illness then. Usually I didn't lie, but how could I tell my teacher I was love sick?

I was lost in thought as I wandered off towards my truck. How could I possibly be hurt _that_much by his refusal? What was it about him that completed me?

My hand reached out and opened the door, but it had only moved a couple of inches before someone pushed it close again. The arm remained beside me, and I glanced up to see...Emmett?

"Hi Bella," he said, and my chest ached with each heartbeat.

"Hi," I mumbled, and almost whimpered in pain.

Emmett saw the wince and was just about to ask, before I cut him off. "I have to go." His arm at my left, which was at height with my shoulder, stopped me from escaping. I looked the other way and saw I was trapped between him and my truck. I was forced to look in his eyes. I noticed he was already closer to me.

"Bella, why are you ignoring me?"

"I'm not-" His eyes left me dazzled and I was unable to answer.

Obviously, he wasn't aware of his ability, cause he raised his eyebrows at my unfinished sentence.

"Look. I'm sorry if you want to talk to me right now, but I don't have the time, nor the wish to do so right now. So let me go," I said, trying to remove his arm. He answered by leaning closer. And, _wow,_he smelled even better than before.

"I think you're lying."

"How can you possibly know what's on my mind. I have no idea what's on yours."

Again he raised his eyebrows, but this time more in surprise. "You want to know what's on my mind?"

I nodded. "Sure."

The expression he had on his face to into a more mischievous one. Then he leaned in and captured my lips with his'.

At first I tried to push him away, my hands at his chest. He took them and held them against the car.

After minimal time of resisting, I gave in. Feeling the surrender, Emmett let me wrap my arms around his neck while his' locked on waist.

And _oh my God._

Not that I had kissed someone before and had any experience, but somehow I knew Emmett was the most _amazing_kisser there was. The way he molded my lips were literally breathtaking. I knew I had to make the most out of it as long as I could.

His hands traveled up and down by my waist, before they pulled me closer. At this point, he had us pinned against the car in a very _intimate_position. The kiss was filled with passion, and I would've expected nothing less from Emmett. Our lips moved in total synchronization, and my thought of completeness made more sense now than ever.

As I began to grow dizzy, my hold on him grew the tiniest bit slacker, yet he seemed to notice. He broke away, but not before nibbling on my bottom lip for a second. I opened my eyes and a huge smile was plastered on his face, and not until then did I understand the meaning of this. Emmett _liked_me liked me. He was in love with me.

The realization put me in total bliss, and I stood on my tiptoes to kiss him again. He welcomed it with eager, but this time he kissed me with more gentleness. It was like he put all his feelings for me in that kiss.

A cheer cut me back to reality again, and made me aware of my surroundings. I tried to pull away from Emmett, but he protested and secured me within his rock hard muscled arms. I almost gave in.

Turning my head, I was surprised to see the whole school, minus the teachers of course, was standing in the parking lot staring at us kissing. Making out. _Us_doing, what I considered, _inappropriate_things to do in public.

Had not Emmett been as cold as he is, my face would've caught flames.

When we stopped...what we were doing, the crowd protested. Obviously, they enjoyed the entertainment after a long day of school, though over half just stared in shock. I saw that most of the support had come from Emmett's family who were all laughing in joy. The rest of them, I guessed, already had a partner they loved, and wasn't jealous or anything.

Breaking Emmett's hold on me, I understood, wasn't anything of my doing. Had he been wanting to keep me there forever, he could have. Still, he respected my wish, and let me go.

"I have to go," I repeated, though giving him a reassuring smile, saying that I didn't want to leave him. Understanding, he gave me short kiss on the lips, triggering an "Aww!" from the audience.

Seeing the show was over, the Cullens waved them all away. "Nothing more to see here folks!"

Alice, on the other hand, came running over to me, and caught me in a bone crushing hug. I couldn't breathe.

"Oh Bella! We're gonne be the best of friends, and go shopping and go to spas and have sleepovers and all the kinds of things best friends do!" Jasper, probably seeing my face go unusually pale and feeling responsible for his girlfriend, walked over to us and tried to pry Alice off of me. He couldn't.

"And I'll arrange _everything_ at yours and Emmett's wedding of course," she rambled on. All the boys got looks of terror on their faces, and Edward ran over to help with Alice. Both using their strength, they were able to break her vice grip she'd had around my neck. They dragged her away, and an inhuman sound, a growl, erupted from her chest.

Luckily, I got my needed air supply back, and Emmett supported me as I gasped for air. "Interesting sister you have there, Emmett," I said when I was okay again.

He laughed and kissed me on my forehead. "Drive safely home," he said, before running off.

I picked up my bag which now lay in a heap on the ground, and put it into the front passenger seat. Only then did I discover the one person standing alone in the lot. Mike. Almost collapsing in guilt, I walked over to him.

"Guess you won't be able to make it to our date Saturday, huh?" he asked, looking down.

"Mike, I'm-"

"Don't apologize. I'd rather you didn't. Let's just back to the way we were before this."

I nodded. The way _before_ this, consisted of him making small notes on my looks that could easily be taken as sexual harassment, and of course the "accidental" touching, like "stumbling" and "accidentally" falling into my lap or chest, for that matter.

Oh well, I was too guilty now to say anything.

Neither he felt the urge to say any words, and walked off. Hopping into the driver's side I sped home. Mike was already forgotten.

I couldn't _wait_for tomorrow...

_

* * *

Okay, so more of_that _in the upcoming chapters of course. This is my Christmas present to you guys, so please give me one, and review!:D_

_Christmas bearhug from_

msMasen


	11. Your Wish, My Command

_Hey._

_So long time no see. Guess that's my fault. Hehe..._

_This chapter is written as Emmett's POV of the kiss, an idea I got from Little Miss Insanity. Thanks:D_

* * *

EPOV

I saw her across the lot. Now knowing she had just agreed to go out with _Mike,_jealousy surged through me. Without giving it another thought, I began walking towards her in an almost inhuman speed.

No one denied me. _No one._

Though I knew deep down that I was being silly, I couldn't stop the possessive thoughts corrupting my mind whenever I thought of Bella. She was like a drug to me.

Her hand gripped the door handle and pulled. A little too roughly I shut it again and she jumped in surprise. I almost smiled. She had a shocked expression on her face as she turned towards me.

"Hi Bella," I said and I heard a small gasp of pain escape her lips as she returned my greeting. "Hi."

I reached out to her, but for once she was too fast. "I have to go," she said.

I wouldn't have that.

Placing my arms beside her, I locked her between the car and myself. At least she would tell me what she saw in that loser she was going out with. I leaned in closer, forcing her to meet my gaze. Already, an audience had gathered to watch, but I decided to play as oblivious as Bella actually was.

"Bella, why are you ignoring me?" Of all the things bothering me, that got first place. I knew I had hurt her, but wouldn't ignoring me just make things worse?

"I'm not-" She stopped midsentence, which made no sense. Her face looked blank, kinda like when Alice had a premonition. What was wrong with her?

_Obviously a lot of things. Doesn't she get the same sense of danger from us like everyone else?_

"Look. I'm sorry if you want to talk to me right now, but I don't have the time, nor the wish to do so right now. So let me go." She tried to push me away, and I almost laughed. Didn't she know me better than that? My face was now inches from hers and my throat burned. Good thing I had gone hunting or this might have ended up…badly, for lack of a better word… "I think you're lying." Of course she was. I could sense her attraction to me and how subconsciously she leaned towards me.

"How can you possibly know what's on my mind. I have no idea what's on yours." She pouted a bit, which made me more aware of her lips. They smelled of cherries and the smell from that lip balm mixed with her strawberry shampoo and delicious scent was intoxicating.

Surprised, I asked her, "You want to know what's on my mind?"

She nodded, having no clue what she had just asked for. "Sure."

The school waited, holding their breath, and out of the corner of my eye, I could see Mike Newton just walking into the lot. I might have pitied him had my mind not been occupied.

_Your wish, my command,_I thought at Bella before closing the distance between us. Her eyes closed automatically as I caught her half open mouth into a breathtaking kiss. The taste of Bella was heaven and now I swore that no other man would taste her like I had.

At first she tried to push me away, and I would have left if that had been what she wanted, but her lips betrayed her. Though the rest of her body seemed under her control, her lips had taken a life of their own and she kissed me back with just as much passion.

Gasps came from the students, together with flashes from 't care less though.

I had thought that this would be ten times harder than being so close to her, but I had been wrong. Now that I kissed her, my feelings for her tripled which drowned my thirst for her blood.

_Great!_This could be an excuse for kissing her more often.

Without thinking much about it, I had seemingly taken her hands and put them up against the car.

_Thank God_for that car…

As soon as she gave in, because of my _sexiness_no doubt, I let her hands go and they wrapped around my neck, pulling me closer.

No objections here.

I could hear my family cheering and I laughed internally. Alice wouldn't give a rest once I got home.

Though I didn't need air, it seemed as if Bella did, and as her hold on me grew limp, I let her go. But not before nibbling her lip.

_Yum…_

She opened her eyes a few seconds after me, and then, seeing my happiness, she smiled warmly up at me. It surprised me when she pulled me down again for a second kiss.

Now that I knew she was mine, I made sure to let her know how I felt for her in that kiss.

But it couldn't last forever. At last Bella had noticed the crowd and of course she was embarrassed. She stepped out of my arms. "I have to go," she said with regret in her voice. I gave her a peck on the lips.

I saw Alice coming over but I knew she couldn't be stopped. She hugged Bella with so much force and I remembered with terror that she had never hugged a human before and didn't know how fragile they were.

"Oh Bella!," she exclaimed. "We're gonne be the best of friends, and go shopping and go to spas and have sleepovers and all the kinds of things best friends do!" Bella slowly turned blue and my brother came over to the rescue. Not even with his soothing presence could he calm down Alice.

It got worse.

"And I'll arrange _everything_ at yours and Emmett's wedding of course." Now we all panicked and Edward ran over to help Jasper drag Alice away. She growled and it seemed Bella heard.

I caught Bella before her knees buckled and held her until she had regained her breath.

"Interesting sister you have there, Emmett," she said and I laughed.

"We cant hold Alice much longer now Emmett," I heard Edward say, which I laughed harder at.

"Drive home safely," I told Bella and kissed her on the forehead before walking to my car.

Once I got in I said, "Gee, thanks Alice, for almost scaring away my girlfriend."

She stopped struggling for a second to glare at me. "Well, sor-reee for being enthusiastic. It's not everyday we get a human in the family."

She was right about that.

But would Bella join once she knew our secret?

_

* * *

Please review!_

_Big bearhug from_

_msMasen_


	12. A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words

_A dedication is in place! To PymyPuff20 for making this AWESOME video about this fanfic! (Link on my profile) Please leave a comment._

* * *

BPOV

I slept soundly through the night, dreaming only about special someone. In my dream, his smell felt so real and just as intoxicating. As if he was in the same room as me.

Managing to sleep through alarm, I panicked as I woke up. I flipped through all my clothes, trying to find something presentable for the first time in history, at last ending up with dark jeans and a blue V-neck sweater. I let my hair down and put on my favorite cherry lip balm. Then I rushed downstairs and ate a granola bar for breakfast. Just as I finished brushing my teeth, I heard a car pull into the driveway. Out of curiosity, I peeked out the window to see a huge silver jeep there. And out of the car stepped the sexiest man in history. I clenched my teeth as not to drool.

Three raps sounded.

My heart doubled the speed.

From outside came a chuckle.

Collecting myself I ran to the front door and opened it. Emmett grinned at me before giving his signature laugh. He gathered me in a bone crushing bearhug, which made me sigh in relief. He was real. Yesterday wasn't a dream.

When my face had about the same color as him, he released me.

"Thank you, sweetie. Considerate of you," I let out between gasps. Emmett laughed at my voice, which dripped of sarcasm. Then he bent down to my line of sight.

I blinked.

His breath flew across my face, blowing away my thoughts. Stunned, I just stared into his eyes. Without blushing, I might add.

Emmett leant forward, tilted his head slightly to the side, and let his lips touch mine. The pressure was feather light, yet made my knees weak. I grabbed his arm for support. This seemed to amuse him.

But he pulled away.

"Good morning," he said.

Rubbing my eyes, as if I'd just gotten out of bed, I replied. "Good morning to you too."

"Ready for school?" he asked, making me remember.

"School!" I stared at him in utter horror. "I'm gonne be late!"

I rushed out the door.

Emmett was suddenly beside me, opening the door to his jeep, motioning for me to get in. "Relax," he said. "You're driving with me today."

In his hands he had the things I'd forgotten; like schoolbag, jacket, keys…

Let's just say I felt like an idiot.

But I got in his car, even though the monster scared me like hell. By that I meant the car.

While I struggled with the seatbelt, Emmett got in on the other side.

"Umm, Emmett?"

He looked at me with his usual entertained expression. "Yes, Bella?"

I blushed in embarrassment. "I'm having a little trouble with my belt…"

He laughed, and lent over to my side, taking hold of my seatbelt. Or one of them. There were so many!

As he buckled me up, I got the same feeling I always do when we're only inches apart. He saw me staring at him, and kissed my nose before sitting back in his own seat. I blinked confusedly when I found out he had strapped me in within only a couple of seconds.

"Aaaaand off we go!" Emmett yelled before stomping down on the gas pedal.

The speed caused me to fall back, hard, towards the back of my seat. "Emmett!" I shouted with just as much volume as he'd used. "What are you doing?"

His booming laugh filled the car and he turned his eyes on me. Something that scared the hell out of me considering the speed we were going at.

"I thought you knew me well enough to know that I have a _need for speed_." The way he said this together with the movement he made with his head, might've made me laugh, had the situation been different.

"But _I_ don't! Now slow down!" He grinned at me. "And keep your eyes on the road!"

He began to pout, but did as I said. Though he still drove at the double of what I usually did.

We were silent for a few minutes, before Emmett announced excitedly, "We're here!"

I was surprised to find out we had already reached school. It'd taken a third of the time I normally used. I wasn't late anymore. Smiling, I reached for the door, only to find out Emmett had already opened it for me. I unbuckled myself before I took his outstretched hand. He kept out hands intertwined. All the heads turned our way as we walked across the parking lot and towards the entrance of the building.

I blushed and tried to pull away. Emmett answered by pulling me closer. His arm around my waist he bent down to whisper in my ear, "They're all just jealous," I began to nod, "of me having you." I was about to say that it was the other way around, when something caught my attention on the wall. I nearly fainted on the spot.

There, hanging on the wall, was a picture of me and Emmett. Both of us were pushed up against my truck, my hip hitched up, his hand groping at the skin at my waist, my hands in his hair.

Our lips glued together.

But worst of all; every inch of the hallway wall was covered in these pictures.

Since all my weight was supported by Emmett, I fell flat on my butt as he ran towards the posters. He ripped three of them down in one movement and stared at them with wide eyes.

"Good," I said. "Rip them down."

He looked down at me confused: "Oh, these I'm gonne keep. Like hell I'd throw 'em away."

I gaped at him. "But, but…"

He finally noticed my position on the floor and pulled me to my feet in one swift movement. Tilting my chin up, he looked deep into my eyes. "This," he held up the poster, "is nothing to be ashamed of. Me," he pulled me close, "I'm proud." He smiled the smile he seemed to have saved just for me, and I pushed myself closer to his lips.

The school bell rang.

"Saved by the bell," Emmett said teasingly.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, pushing him away. "You kissed me first, _remember?_" I pointed at the posters.

"That doesn't prove anything." Before I could say anything else, he disappeared down the hall. "See you at lunch!" he yelled, before, of course, laughing.

I huffed, before walking through the door behind me.

Time for class.

'_Uh-oh,'_my mind thought a second before I tripped as I crossed the threshold.

Someone familiar caught me before I hit the floor.

"You're a walking death trap, do you know that?"

I slowly opened my eyes to find out that I was lying on his knee.

"Hey, gorgeous," Emmett said, smiling down at me.

I crossed my arms and looked away. "I won't accept that. Not after you called me a_death trap._"

"There's another thing I think you won't accept." He grinned mischievously.

"And that is?" Biting my lip, I dreaded his answer.

"This!"

Before I could react, he had lifted me, bridal style, up into his arms and was now walking down the hall.

"Emmett!" I yelled, catching the attention of those who were not already looking. "You know I hate this! Now put me down!"

"Nope!" he said.

I covered my eyes with my arm as he walked towards the cafeteria. I couldn't return the looks everyone gave me.

"You look like you're fainting in that posture." I turned to glare at him, before turning away, furious.

"Drama, drama, drama..." he muttered, shaking his head. This made me chuckle. But only for a short while, though. I was suddenly aware of that we were about to enter the cafeteria. The place where most of the school were. I didn't need more attention than I'd already gotten, especially after yesterday.

Emmett saw my panic and slowly, teasingly, reached for the doorknob. Quite impressing, actually, considering he was holding me at the same time.

"Emmett." My tone was threatening.

The knob turned.

"Emmett, you moron! Put me down, _immediately!_"

The whole school turned towards us.

The Cullen table howled with laughter, and I covered my face in embarrassment.

Emmett began laughing so hard too, that he obliged. As soon as I was supported by my own feet, I ran to the lunch table, and began putting food on my plate. Emmett was suddenly behind me. His arms snaked around my waist, and he leaned his head on my shoulder. "Do you forgive me?" he whispered in my ear, and I shivered internally.

When I answered I tried to sound unaffected. "No, considering the fact that the whole school is looking at us as if we're aliens from outer space."

I didn't have to raise my head to see the gazes from other students. Not only was it strangely quiet, but I their stares burned where they hit.

When I was finished loading my food, I saw that Emmett hadn't gotten anything to eat. "What, no food?" I asked him. He shook his head. "On a diet?"

I laughed at the impossibility, and walked on, not waiting for an answer.

I had only just reached my table when Emmett pulled me to a stop. I swear you could see the entire student body strain their ears. "Where do you think you're going?"

I was confused. "To my table..." I trailed off as I saw his disapproving expression.

"Bella," he sighed. He bent down, but I stepped away from him.

"I prefer my own two legs, thank you."

Sniggering, he settled on taking my hand and leading me towards his family's table.

"Hey, you guys. This is Bella," Emmett introduced me as soon as we'd sat down. "We didn't get a real presentation earlier." He snickered, as well as the others as we remembered the reason why. I, on the other hand, blushed.

At last someone took the initiative to break my uneasiness. "Hi, Bella. I'm Edward. We met last week." I nodded to him in acknowledgement, and moved on to the beyond beautiful blonde beside him.

"I'm Rosalie, Edward's wife."

No surprise there, seeing the way she was looking at him.

"Hi, I'm Alice!" Beside me Emmett sighed, and moving on, I saw the enthusiastic pixie that had attacked me yesterday. "And this is my husband Jasper." She pointed at the blonde beside her. He bowed his head, but didn't say anything.

"Nice to meet you all," I said, awkwardly. They didn't seem touched however, only amused.

"We should probably thank you, Bella." I almost choked on my food in surprise when Jasper spoke. "I'm glad Emmett got a girl who can put him in place." Jasper smiled at Emmett.

"What do you-" Then I remembered our entrance to the cafeteria. I turned a deep crimson, and hung my head in humiliation, groaning.

"Oh, that's nothing to be embarrassed about," Rosalie said to me from across the table. I raised my head to see every one of them staring at either me or Emmett in enjoyment.

"Actually, I'm quite impressed." Everyone looked at Rosalie in shock. Even Edward.

"Rosalie?" Emmett said in shock, as if he couldn't believe it was really her.

She ignored and instead continued to stare straight at me. "Especially with yesterday's performance. That was way past bravery."

"Well, it's not like I had much choice," I muttered, hoping they wouldn't hear.

They did.

And they laughed.

Of course, I blushed.

"Seriously, Bella. I'm beginning to think that's your permanent skin colour." This caused another fit of giggles to erupt around the table. Alice found this the perfect moment to scoot her chair next the mine. She pulled out a magazine from her bag.

"I was looking through this," she began, and started flipping though it at lightning speed, "and I saw this dress which would look absolutely great on you."

"Alice," Emmett said at my side, coming to my rescue. "Please spare her."

"No," she answered curtly. She found the page and pointed to it. "I'm thinking _this_in midnight blue."

On the page was a plain, strapless dress in satin. Alice had read me correctly as I didn't want anything flashy. _But still..._"Alice, that won't work."

"Why?" She didn't give me a chance to answer. "Oh, if you're worried about holding it up, that won't be a problem. You have great boobs, Bella." I looked over to the boys who seemed at the point of blushing. Amazingly, _I_ didn't.

"It's just that it won't fit me."

"Bella." She stared right at me. "_Never_be ashamed of your boobs, m'kay?"

The boys were now shaking in laughter and Jasper fell off his chair.

"Alice, what I mean to say is that I don't wear dresses that well. I'm not that kind of girl."

"Well, you will be once I'm done with you." The look she gave me made me shrink back in fear.

"Why the dresses anyway?"

"The Spring Dance, of course." Her expression spelled _'duh!'_

"See, I have the dresses for you, me _and_Rosalie."

Alice's dress was also strapless and made of silk chiffon. Rosalie's was a long one shoulder satin dress.**(A/N. All the dresses on my profile.)**

Suddenly the school bell rang, and I jumped up from my chair.

Emmett stood as well, but I said I had to get something from the car. Kissing him on the cheek, I ran off. I left them all sitting at their table.

EPOV

Silence.

"Well," I said, breaking it. "I think that went well."

_

* * *

Done!_

_Not_that _long until Bella 'finds out'._

_Please leave a review and I'll update faster!_

_Big bearhug from_

msMasen


	13. Paradise in Hell

_Hey..._

_So, I'm really sorry about the wait. I've had a total writer's block, plus I haven't been on for a long, long time now. But, I'm back! And to those who worried about me quitting the story, I promise I won't. There may be some long breaks every now and then, but will not, repeat, WILL NOT quit the story._

_Wanna give an extra thanks (Think I'm gonne dedicate every chapter from now on to one of my readers) to__VampireWizard93_ _for making sure I was still alive. Literally. And thanks to__Giggler__as well. Good to have someone poking you with a stick while you're lying there motionless in the mud. Not sarcastic btw..._

_I'm gonne be gone for easter-break so won't be able to answer any mail..._

_Well, enough of the talking. On with the show!_

* * *

BPOV

In the darkest corner of my mind, I was slightly aware of someone seeking my attention. Though it didn't register as I was busy doing something else.

Something that demanded my eyes closed and my lips in motion.

Everything else was blurry. I had absolutely no clue whatsoever where I was, whether we had an audience, the time.

My name.

Nothing. The only thing that was clear through my dazewas _his_ name.

Emmett.

It echoed through my mind; bounced off the walls.

_Emmett, Emmett, Emmett..._

It was pure heaven.

So I almost cried when my angel pulled away from me. His headed turned another way, and as I saw his lips moving, I couldn't help but think that I should be on them.

Luckily he looked at me again and his face turned into the same face I was sure I was wearing.

Again I was there.

Paradise.

EPOV

It was biology class.

Usually I would be bored to death with Mr. Banner's lectures, but luckily I had something better to do. Or _we_did.

Bella and I were making out.

Best bio period EVER!

Although we had only been together for a few days, our physical relationship wasn't late in progress. At first, Bella had been a little shy, but it seems my confidence rubs off.

But I never would've thought Bella would accept doing it in public, yet class! What only started out as a soft kiss, from my side, turned out to a full-blown make out session.

Bella seemed lost in it and didn't hear the teacher calling our attention.

"Mr Cullen, do you happen to know the answer?"

I ignored him.

"Mr Cullen, would you care to answer my question?"

_No._

The whole class had turned to look at us and all who didn't already know what we were doing, looked shocked.

"Mr Cullen! If you don't reply, I swear I will-"

At last I had to answer, before this could cause any trouble for Bella. That was the last thing I wanted.

"Oh, I'm sorry, _Mr_. Banner. My mouth was otherwise occupied."

The class gasped simultaneously, before a few giggles erupted.

Mr. Banner was now fuming. "Detention, Mr. Cullen! After school! For you _and_your girlfriend."

I shrugged, before turning to Bella. The hungry look on her face had me starving and we were soon caught in a lip lock.

"MR. CULLEN!"

"You know, we could hear Mr. Banner across the school." Bella and I sat down at the lunch table as Alice informed us. "What did you do?" she pronounced every syllable clearly.

"Nothing."

Bella had now turned towards Edward and Rosalie to talk, and I leant closer to Alice. "Didn't you know already?" I was surprised to find out that she wasn't aware of our doing.

She turned away. "I'm blocking you out. Too much of that yucky stuff."

I grinned. "You don't think it's _yucky_ when you and Jazzy do it."

"Well, unlike _you_," she said, glaring, "my Jasper is a romantic. _And_a charmer."

"Oh, yeah?" I never let go of a challenge. "Watch this."

I had actually learned something from class today, and that was that Bella seemed slightly powerless over me. To my delight.

So I stood up and grabbed Bella, pulling her to her feet. She yelped but I ignored her, dipping her down in a tango sort of way. She looked shocked but stayed frozen in my hold. I smirked, before inching slowly towards her lips. Her eyes fluttered close.

At first I kissed her softly, then passionate, before painfully slowly. Soon, Bella turned still, then limp. I opened my eyes to find her passed out in my arms. Letting out a short chuckle, I picked her up.

"Beat that," I said before walking towards the exit. All eyes were on me.

"Mind her head!" Alice called after me as I passed through the doorway. Barking out a laugh, I disappeared through it.

"Emmett, remind me again how you got us in detention." Bella had regained consciousness a while ago and we were now walking to our imprisonment.

"Well, it wasn't just my doing." I couldn't take _all_the pride. "It takes two to tango."

She rolled her eyes before entering the classroom of doom.

Mr. Banner was already there and we took seats right next to each other. I smiled at Bella. This way we could sneak kisses through the hour.

Of course, Mr. Banner had to burst my bubble.

"Mr. Cullen, you will be sitting on the _other_side of the room. We don't want what got you here to repeat itself, now do we?" I figured the question was rhetorical and moved away from my beloved. Doing the same as Bella, I pulled out my homework, though unlike her, I wouldn't be working on them. I would be watching a special someone _the whole time._

BPOV

Math was my worst subject. Therefore I found this the perfect time to do it, since Emmett wouldn't be looking over my shoulder, like he usually did. He was with me almost 24/7 nowadays. Except for when I slept, of course.

Since it was so difficult, I found myself chewing on my lip in concentration.

A light wind broke my attention and I raised my head.

Nothing.

As I was about to return to my homework, I piece of paper at the end of my desk caught my attention. Opening it, I recognized Emmett's writing. How could he have left it there without the teacher or me noticing it?

Ignoring that fact, I read the note.

_Bella,_

_Could you PLEASE stop biting your lip?_

_It's killing me..._

_Love,_

_Sexiest man on earth._

At that last I had to laugh. Even though it was true...

I decided to make him suffer for a while, since he really couldn't do anything. I smiled mischievously whilst pulling out the lip gloss Alice had put in my backpack today, even against my wildest protests. I smeared a thick layer of the sticky moisture on my lips so that he could see it across the room, _even_ if he had a bad vision. Then I began biting my lip, only to find out they tasted like peppermint. As I started licking them as well, I heard a low growl. Looking up I saw Emmett sitting on the edge of his chair. Did it come from him? Thinking about it, Emmett _did_kinda act like some kind of predator from time to time. Just to make sure, I gave my lips a good lick while trying to look as tempting as possible. Though I had no idea how to carry out that action, it seemed like it worked. A growl, louder than before, emitted from his chest.

Smiling, I turned back to my homework, ignoring my uncontrollable boyfriend.

Even though I didn't manage to do much math, it was totally worth it.

As we walked out of the classroom, Emmett scared me slightly. His face was so...un-composed. The exact moment Mr. Banner disappeared from our view, I turned towards him, only to be pressed up against the wall.

Emmett looked crazy, absolutely out of control.

I couldn't have affected him _that_much...could I?

I forgot my train of thought, like I always did, as Emmett nuzzled my neck. Knees grew weak as his lips brushed against the sensitive skin at my neck. Painfully slowly, he finally reached my tingling lips, ready for his touch, as if on instinct.

They caught mine in a scorching kiss, before he pulled back for a second, breathing ragged, to say something. "Do you have _any_idea of what you do to me, Bella?" I trembled as he nibbled my bottom lip. "I warned you," he said before approaching me again.

I smiled, but soon the corners of my mouth turned down and pushed him away slightly.

Straightening, he looked down at me questioningly.

"Is this what our relationship is? A physical relationship?"

Emmett was about to object, but I cut him off.

"Seriously, Emmett; we've been dating for a couple of weeks and already we're acting as though we've been together for months. Isn't this moving a bit too fast? I don't even know how you feel about me..." Once I finished my rant I looked up at his face, finding out that I had been looking down. There, I saw different emotions. Sadness, anger, dread, but first and foremost, longing.

"Bella," he said, a little strained. "Bella," he repeated, gripping my shoulders. One of his hands found the tip of my chin, gently lifting it. Leaning in, he landed his lips on my forehead in a soft caress. Arms found their way around my waist and pulled me into a tender embrace. I closed my eyes.

"I am sorry." Emmett had moved half an inch away from my skin to utter these words and the following. "Unlike Edward, I'm not good with words. Therefore I try to showmy emotions through actions." His arms tightened around me. "And here I've been thinking all along that you've known how I felt about you... What a complete moron I am."

Before I could disagree with his words, he bent down to my level so he could look me straight in the eyes. "Bella," he spoke, saying it together with his sweet scented breath blowing across my face that made me shiver. "It's the way your laugh makes my heart tingle, the way you bite your lip when you're nervous, the irritated look on your face when you see through my pretences, your innocent face when you sleep; all the things that deepens my feelings for you." Forehead leaned against forehead. "Nothing has or ever will mean the same as you do to me, Isabella. Can't you see that in the way I look at you? You've changed me.

In other words," he lost his serious tone, "you've rocked my world."

I laughed at him, trying not to show all the joy that was suffocating me or my heart bursting with love. Hooking my arms around him, I kissed him with all my might.

"How about a date?" he suggested when we broke apart.

"Yeah," I said, trying to catch my breath. "On one condition."

"And that is...?"

"No kissing!"

"What!"

I ran away from him, down the hall, knowing he'd be able to catch up with me in a second. As I looked behind me, Emmett was getting into a running stance, and I yelled, remembering our earlier conversation: "And you said you weren't good with words!"

Then I disappeared around the corner.

_

* * *

Please review!:)_


	14. Inhuman

_Hi..._

_Not much to say really, other than two words: writer's block._

_And that I'm sorry if this chapter sucks. I wrote it in all hurry last night because I couldn't sleep with the guilt...yeah._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

BPOV

"Emmett, where are we going?"

We were in the car, going at an intimidating speed which I had now, finally, gotten used to.

"It's the day of out date, don't you remember?"

"Pft, well of course." How could I not? I was dating a god. "But I thought we were going to your house, since, well, I haven't been there yet…" I looked down at my hands in my lap. Was he ashamed of me? Was that why he wouldn't introduce me to his parents?

A cold hand wrapped around mine. Lifting my head I found myself staring into Emmett's soul-searching eyes, unable to look away.

"The reason why I haven't invited you to my home is because some of my family members have some difficulty acquainting other, ehm, human beings." His hand moved from mine up to my cheek. "_Of course_I wanna show you off, Bella." As always he saw right through me.

Still completely dazzled and unblinking, I whispered, "Eyes on the road, Emmett."

"Oh right." He smiled at me stupidly. "I forget sometimes."

I laughed at him, my heart a little lighter. "So where are we going?"

"Well, first home to your place, to drop off your things. But afterwards, I was thinking we could go to Port Angeles, and since it is such good weather we could…"

He wiggled his eyebrows and looked at me as if expecting a drum roll. "…go barefoot!"

"What? In Port Angeles?"

"Why, yes."

I shook my head. "That's a horrible idea."

"Why?" He threw his hands up in the air. As quickly as I could I grabbed the wheel, to stop us from crashing.

"You wanna drive? You should've just said so!" I had in fact but didn't bother mentioning it…

Before I could react, Emmett removed me from my seat and placed me in his lap.

While still trying to control the car, I yelled at my boyfriend. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Well duh, I'm letting you drive."

"My God. You and your impulses. It's gonne kill us one day. I swear it will." I sighed. "Honestly, sometimes I think you're drunk."

Leaning forward, he laid his head on my shoulder and his breath blew across my face. "Oh, but I am . I'm intoxicated by your very presence."

I laughed, still steering. "I think you've got that backwards."

His eyebrows rose. "Really?"

"Really."

"Hmmm…" he said, wondering.

His lips met mine and the wheel was left forgotten.

By the time I had come slightly to my senses and figured we would crash, I panicked…only to find out we were parked perfectly in my driveway.

"How…" My mouth hang open.

"I'm multitasking," Emmett said smiling as he got out of the car.

"Err, what?" Following him, I continued. "Isn't that what women do?"

He looked at me as though I was mentally retarded. "EH, no." He unlocked my door.

Walking into the kitchen, I turned on him. "A woman's brain is different from a man's." Grabbing a granola bar, I began nibbling on it.

"Actually I saw a show about it. When the baby is inside the womb and is about to become a boy, the testosterone changes his brain; in other words, makes him dumber."

"Bullshit! Stop making these things up."

"I'm not! I'm just making you," I poked him in the chest, "face facts."

"Facing the facts that I'm a _woman_?" He rolled his eyes. "Stop with this feminist crap. And _stop watching Oprah!_"

"I'm n-"

The phone rang.

Emmett picked it up. "Y'ello?" His sudden cheerfulness scared me.

_And_ frightened me even more as his mood changed again. This time to contempt. "Oh, hi."

He handed me the phone. "It's your dog."

Taking it, I placed it carefully to my ear. "Hello?" I said, half-expecting to be greeted by a bark.

"Hi, Bella!" Mike yelled.

I slapped Emmett.

"Just wanted to make sure you were ready."

"Ready for what?"

"The bonfire, of course!"

I slapped my forehead. I'd totally forgotten! This was the one good day in forks, so a lot of students had arranged a gathering down at First Beach. I'd promised Mike I would go because I felt so guilty about him.

"I'm so sorry! It slipped my mind."

"You're not coming?" He sounded as if he was going to cry.

"No, no, I'll come." I glanced at Emmett. "Pick me up in thirty minutes, 'kay?"

"Okay!" Suddenly, he was chipper. "Bye, Bella!"

_Beep, beep, bee-_

"Where are you going?" Emmett said, carefully composed.

I smiled apologetically. "I told Mike-"

"You're ditching me for _Michael_?" he asked, incredulous.

"Of course I'm not. But a promise is a promise. You can come too."

"Where?" Skeptical.

"To La Push."

Hands suddenly gripped my shoulders. "Bella, you are _not_ allowed to go there."

"Why?" I squeaked out, a little shaky from his actions.

Conflict raged in his eyes. "Because." Letting me go, his back turned to me.

"Because..?"

Spinning around, he yelled, "Just because, okay?" His face contorted in anger, he looked as if he was ready to kill.

I looked, shocked, at him while taking a step back. I'd never seen him like this. For the first time since I'd met him I was… terrified. Of _him_.

Emmett saw the fright in my eyes and immediately turned remorseful. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I didn't mean…"

"It's okay." No, it wasn't. I needed to get out. Get away. I had no idea Emmett could be like that. _My_Emmett. So inhuman.

I suddenly got a stupid idea. "Why don't you go over to your place and get some movies we can watch," I suggested. "I'm positive you have a lot more than we do."

My eyes were glued to the floor.

"Bella, I-"

"Please," I pleaded, whispering.

Emmett's phone went off. Looking at the screen, he said, "It's just Alice. I'll talk to her when I get home."

"Use my truck," I said as I'd gotten the courage to look at him again.

"No, I don't need…" He paused, before saying, "Yeah, thanks."

Then he left.

As soon as the door closed and I heard the familiar roar of the engine, I ran upstairs and grabbed an extra jacket. After waiting for about fifteen minutes, a honk sounded from outside and after locking the door I jumped into Mike's car and drove off.

EPOV

I took a _long_time driving Bella's truck all the way home. Especially after knowing how fast it would've gone had I just run. All the way my phone had rung like crazy, but I ignored it, not wanting Alice's lecture on relationships.

When I finally got home, Alice ran out to greet me; 'greet' being the unfitting word.

"What the hell!" she yelled. "Why didn't you pick up your phone?"

She didn't give me a chance to answer. "Bella has run off to La Push, you dumbass!"

Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no.

I growled.

_Werewolves…_

_

* * *

Sorry about the short chapter! I just had to update already..._

_In other news; guess who's going to a Muse concert? ME!:D_

_Big, apologizing bearhug from_

_msMasen_


	15. Black Holes and Revelations

_This must be my shortest chapter yet... Oh well, at least it's an update. _

_For those of you more experienced, you might've noticed that the name of the chapter is a MUSE title:D The concert is in October and I CANNOT wait! You have officially the permission to be jealous;D_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

BPOV

Although I knew I was doing the wrong thing by running off, I needed Emmett to see that he didn't own me.

At least that was what I convinced myself of being the reason.

The truth was…

I was scared. Shitless.

"So, Bella," Mike's annoying voice piped in my ear. "Where's your boyfriend?"

"We had I fight," I said, surprising myself.

"Oh?" Was there hope in his voice? "Are you guys breaking up?"

I shrugged. I had no idea. We'd had I fight, and I'd lied and then ran away. Besides, I'd never seen a reason for him to date me in the first place…

"We're here."

Looking up, I saw we had arrived at the beach.

Getting out of the car I followed Mike over to the fire. Immediately I identified most of people there, but no one I wanted to talk to. I sighed.

"Bella?" I turned around. A cute, tan boy was looking at me, recognition in his eyes.

"Yeah…?"

Instead of hurt because I couldn't place him, playfulness entered his eyes. "Don't you remember me? What if I do this?" He bent down and poked out his lip.

"Jacob?" I said as he rose again. "Jake, it is you!" Drawing him into a hug, I squeezed him tightly. He had such a calming presence, something that I really needed right now.

He laughed. "Good to see you too."

Blushing, I released him. "Sorry."

I noticed Mike glaring at us a few feet away. "Wanna go for a walk?" I said, dragging Jake with me.

"Ehm, okay." He didn't _really_have a say in the matter…

**(A/N. You know what happens next, so I'll just skip to the end of Jakey's storytelling.)**

I sat there completely paralyzed. The description fit Emmett perfectly.

No, I didn't believe in such things.

But how could I not? The legend explained everything.

"Bella, are you okay?" Jacob's voice seemed distant. "It was just a story."

_No, it wasn't._

My fogged mind suddenly cleared up.

_My boyfriend was a vampire._

Something black and relentless prowled at the edge of my mind.

I swayed and fell a little forward.

"Bella!" Something caught me. Opening my eyes, I found myself looking up in the worried face of Jacob. "What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh nothing. Just…really tired that's all."

He nodded, but helped me get up from the log. "You should go home and rest then. I'll get you a ride." He began to walk off but I grabbed his arm to pull him back. He looked at me questioningly.

"I'd rather walk." I needed to think.

"That's a _long_walk, Bella."

"I have my cell phone if I get tired. Don't worry." That was a lie. But hey, I was on a streak today. Why not throw in one more?

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Hugging him, I said, "We should get together sometime, catch up, you know."

"Definitely." He smiled.

Walking away from him, I began on the long road home.

For the first time in my life, I felt as if my head was gonne _explode_. My mind kept throwing pros and cons at me, while I absently staggered on the path that would lead me to a warm cozy bed.

Pro: Strong, able to protect me.

_Con: Sucks blood._

Pro: Super cool super powers…maybe.

_Con: Inhuman._

Pro: Known for their _sexual_abilities (I blushed at that one)

_Con: I lacked in that area._

I stopped myself there. How could I think of us in that kind of situation in a moment like this? Did I really think that we would have a future together?

The idea of us _not_having a future made my heart ache in a way I thought it would break.

Distracting myself, I went back to the pros and cons.

Pro: Lives forever.

_Con: I didn't._

But as the myth went, he could turn me, right? Surely he wouldn't just let me die. He cared about me.

I froze.

Or did he? _Am I just his…_Gulp…_prey?_

"Bella?"

Shifting my eyes from the ground, I found myself looking at the being who occupied my current thoughts. This was too much for poor me.

The black hole swallowed me whole.

EPOV

I paced. And paced. What else could I do? For over an hour I had _paced_this damned border, waiting for Bella to cross it. Safe and unharmed, I hoped. If not, those puppies would have to deal with me.

Carlisle had told me I overreacted. Rosalie had rolled her eyes, and Esme had told me to calm down while Jasper had taken her advice into action.

But how could I relax? Bella smelled like vampire from miles away.

I growled. _I_was the one who had put her in danger, which made it all worse. Me always drooling over her. But _damn_, she smelled so good. Couldn't help myself.

Footsteps snapped me out of my reverie, as did the familiar scent. Walking towards me was a seemingly worried Bella.

I called her name and her head snapped up. The sight of me made her sway-_hey, can't help it_- and she turned limp. With my speed, I managed to catch her before she kissed the ground.

"Bella?" I called again, trying to wake her up. When I got no response, I ran her home to the Cullen mansion, not once thinking of the possible consequences.

_

* * *

Big bearhug from_

_(tada!) msMasen_

_Emmett says hi *waves*_


	16. Dance With The Devil

_Hey people. Bet you didn't expect this, huh? Been, what, two years? Well, just want to say I'm terribly sorry, and _hopefully _it __won't repeat itself ;)_

_Been three years since I read the book, so please excuse any mistakes you might come across. A little Twilight rusty to say the least..._

_Well, enjoy!^^ Oh and kudos to whoever recognizes the chapter/song title._

* * *

**Edward POV**

I could hear Emmett's panicked thoughts long before he entered the house. Between the worried chanting of Bella's name, I was luckily able the work out one coherent line of words: _Get Carlisle. _

"Carlisle," I said, darting down the stairs. He appeared beside me the moment I reached the bottom step.

"What it is, son?"

The door sprang open. Emmett ran inside, Bella unconscious in his arms.

"I don't know what happened," he rushed. "One second she was staring at me, the next she just blacked out."

While Carlisle checked her vital signs, I quietly spoke to him. "Please calm down, Emmett, you could harm her when you're this upset."

His head snapped up alarmingly fast. "I would never do anything to hurt Bella."

Before I could reply, Carlisle spoke, "Physically she's fine. I cannot say for certain what caused this, but I doubt it's anything serious." He nodded towards the stairs. "Still, let her sleep here tonight. I'm positive she'll awake in a short while."

As Emmett walked away, I watched Carlisle's concerned face, brows furrowed in contemplation.

**BPOV**

Rolling over onto my side, I rubbed my cheek against the satin sheets. For all I knew I could have been lying on a cloud, had it not been for the thing wrapped around my waist. I made a small noise of complaint. It made it very uncomfortable to sleep; the thing must be made out of granite. Suddenly it moved and my back bounced back against the mattress. Slowly I opened my eyes, only to stare right back into Emmett's butterscotch orbs.

"Hey," he said as he hovered above me, supporting his weight on one arm. He ran his free hand through my hair gently. I lifted mine and my fingers lightly touched his jaw. His eyes slid shut, and breathed a sigh of relief. "You scared me."

I turned my focus towards his mouth, or more specifically, his teeth. Dazed, I let my fingers glide from his cheek, to his slightly parted lips. My thumb traced one knife-sharp tooth and I speculated out loud, "Where are your fangs?"

His eyes snapped open at an inhuman speed. I pulled my hand back slightly in surprise, but it lingered still, an inch from his face.

A loud noise could be heard from my left, but before I could register that it was the door that had been kicked open, I was pulled roughly out from underneath Emmett and propelled into the arms of a person unknown. Lifting my chin, I found myself looking into the very familiar face of Jasper Hale. I turned my head and saw that Carlisle and Edward was in the room as well. Emmett was frozen in the same position as he'd been seconds ago.

"No, please don't-" I cried, but was interrupted as Jasper firmly grasped my wrists. "What, I-"

"I'm sorry, Bella", he said, staring deeply into my eyes. My thoughts were beyond confused, when a sudden drowsiness came over me.

"No…" I said, struggling to keep my eyes open as my mind grew continuously foggier. Futilely I tried to free my hands, but too soon my knees buckled and all grew dark…

**EPOV**

Bella's form grew limp within just a few moments. Jasper slid an arm under her knees and lifted to support her seemingly lifeless body. I hadn't moved an inch.

"Emmett," Carlisle said. Upon hearing my name, I immediately awoke from my stupor and got off the bed.

"How does she know?" I growled.

"Emmett." Carlisle took a step towards me. "We need to figure out how to deal with this."

"What is there to figure out? We'll have to relocate," Edward said.

"Yes, we'll have no other choice," Jasper agreed. He stood next to Carlisle. "But how did she figure it out?" His gaze dropped to Bella's sleeping face.

"We're not going anywhere," I boomed.

"Listen to me for a second. Please," Edward begged when I tried to interrupt him. "Don't you see? This is probably why Bella passed out in the first place. She'd just found out that her boyfriend isn't human and couldn't handle it. Wouldn't it simply be better for everyone if we just left?"

"It's the right thing to do, Emmett. You don't want to hurt her like this." Carlisle gave me a sad look.

"Alice," Jasper said. We turned to see her standing in the doorway.

"Bella found out," I announced.

"I know," she said, but with a smug grin on her face. "But that's not the only vision I had…"

**BPOV**

When I came to, I had no idea where I was. My sight was blurry, my head heavy and as I sat up I could've sworn I'd taken enough sleeping medicine to knock out a full grown horse.

"Dear god," I sighed, rubbing at my eyes and dragging my fingers through my hair, the messy strands pulling roughly at my scalp. Feet dangling off the side, I got off Emmett's bed and onto the floor.

Wait.

_Emmett…_

There was a sudden whoosh of air. Looking up, I saw my boyfriend standing in doorway to his bedroom. All it took was a tenth of a second and it all came back to me.

"Bella."

Instinctively, I took a step backwards. The action seemed to sadden him. "Please don't be afraid."

"'Don't be afraid?' Are you shitting me?" I heard my voice get high pitched and panicked. "I just found out my boyfriend is a goddamned _predator_, and you're telling me to not be afraid." He took a step towards me. I took four away from him. My back hit a table, and blindly my hand searched for something I might defend myself with. "Where are the others?"

"Gone. They decided to leave us alone for a bit. Look, if you'd just let me explain-"

"Am I some kind of sick game to you?" I yelled at him with surprising bravery. "Do you play like this with all your preys?"

I realized I'd said something terribly wrong when I saw Emmett's face turn from sad and apologetic to furious in the blink of an eye. And just as fast, my courage faded.

_Oh my god, he's gonne kill me._

In an act of desperation, my fingers curled around an object and I flung it towards him. At blinding speed, his hand caught it, and in one motion hurled it to the ground. The clock smashed into a thousand pieces. Terrified, I bolted towards the door, slamming it shut behind me.

My heart was beating so fast I thought it might burst through my chest as I ran down the stairs, three steps at a time. The moment I reached the bottom, something hard as rock collided with my midsection and the wind was knocked out of me. As I gasped for air, the arm around my waist tightened and suddenly I was lifted onto a shoulder.

"Not that I object to a little 'rough treatment' every once in a while, but I hardly think throwing alarm clocks at one's beloved is deemed acceptable in any setting."

Having regained my breath, I banged my fists against Emmett's back while shrieking, "Let me down, you beast!"

"Now now, Bella dear. Will you listen for just a second?"

Between the chanting of "Let me down, let me down!" and "I will not be made a meal of!" I heard him mutter, "Well, I tried asking nicely…"

There was a light breeze before I was abruptly thrown into a pile of pillows. At once I attempted to get up and off the couch, but was immediately pushed down by another body. Emmett's fingers snaked around my wrists and kept them pinned to the couch. I protested, trying to wrench my arms out of his hold.

"It's not what you think. _I'm_ not what you think," Emmett said, not even the slightest fazed by my thrashing.

"So what, you're not a vampire?" I replied, not ceasing my struggles. "You don't kill to survive, or suck blood?"

"Sure I do." I couldn't stop the shudder of fear that went through my body at his words.

"Then you might as well kill me now. If your goal was to play with my emotions, then mission accomplished. You don't have to wait any longer." I tried to look anywhere but at him as he leaned in, his nose barely brushing mine.

"If you insist." There was an amused smile on his face as he leaned his face to my neck. My limbs froze up in fear, and as I felt his lips touch my skin, the first tear rolled down my cheek. Shutting my eyes tightly I tried to hold back the sobs that threatened to wreck through my body but failed miserably. This stopped Emmett in his tracks completely. Sharply, he pulled away, and let go of my hands only to cradle my head in his own. Paralyzed in fear, it didn't even register in my mind.

"Bella, look at me," he said. I opened my eyes, eyelashes wet with fresh tears. "We don't suck human blood, only animals'. Please don't be frightened. I would never do anything to hurt you. Believe me." His butterscotch eyes bore into my own, I couldn't help but believe him, and I unconsciously relaxed into his hold.

"But how?" I whispered when I had regained my voice. "I thought vampires lived off of humans?"

"We do," he answered. "At least we're supposed to. My family, we want to blend in. Live as normal as possible, for as long as we can before people start noticing that we don't age."

"You don't…you don't age?" I gulped. "At all?"

Emmett shook his head. "It's a lot to take in at once. Look, why don't you call Charlie and tell him you're sleeping over with Alice, and then we can stay up all night and talk?" I nodded like an idiot, but didn't make a move to get off the couch. Emmett smiled indulgently at me, before slowly leaning down and planting a feather light kiss on my lips. He followed that action by standing and reaching out a hand to help me up. After a very long second, I tentatively accepted his offer and he pulled me up into the standing world. I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard Alice speak from across the room.

"See? I told you she'd take the news well."

* * *

_Hope you liked it. I'll see you in another two years I guess...haha, naw, just messing with you;)_


	17. Dear Readers

Hello readers,

Thank you for taking the time to read this story, especially to those who've had the patience to stick with me all this time, but unfortunately I can no longer find the inspiration required to write 'Bearhug'. It will be deleted within a short amount of time. And although some might offer, I do not wish anyone else to pick up where I left off. I apologize to leave you hanging, but I'd rather leave it to your imagination than wrapping the story up with a sloppy, unworthy ending.

Thank you so much for your time and support, but most of all for reading.

Bearhug, msMasen.

EDIT: I received some protests as to my deleting Bearhug completely. I will leave the story for now, but if you do want to read it on a later occasion, I recommend that you download FanFiction Downloader (http:/ fanfictiondownloader . net/) and save the story on your computer, just to be certain. The story might be deleted, due to personal reasons :)


End file.
